Adventure as a Pokémon
by Wolf379
Summary: New chapter up. Have Brandi and Samuel run into a new friend? Plz R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or anything that has to do with Pokémon. I'm just some guy who got bored one night and decided to start typing.  
  
  
  
  
"Pokéball go!"  
  
That was the last thing I heard before I was sent inside the Pokéball.   
  
Ok now you may be asking yourself so what. I must be a Pokémon if I can be captured, right? Well your half right, I am a Pokémon, but I am or was once human. I remember it like it was yesterday, just one day before the I was going to become the greatest Pokémon Master ever, I would make even Ash Ketchum seem like he was nothing. That's when everything went wrong. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinda bad start but this is just the prologue. Better stuff to come in other chapters. 


	2. The Beginning

"Wake up our your gonna be late again." said the oh too familiar voice.  
  
I slowly got up and turned to face the person that was talking to me. "What do you mean I'm going to be late? Late for what walking around the woods as we usually do!"  
  
Ok that might seem a little harsh, but you don't know this girl. We all know how bad Misty is, or at least I have heard many stories about her. But this girl is worse. She makes Misty seem like a pacifists.  
  
"What do you mean walking around the woods!" She yelled out, almost knocking me over. "Have you forgotten already! You said that we where close to Pallet town and that you would finally get to see Ash!"  
  
"Um. . ." I was a little embarrassed at the fact that I had forgotten about going to see Ash.   
  
"I-I guess that I must of forgotten." I was waiting for a hit over the head, or kick in the face, but it never came. "Are you ok today?" I asked her, lowering my defenses. "Usually you would-"  
  
"I WOULD WHAT!" She yelled, knocking me into the stream with a mallet. "Knock you around, or throw you into the river, or seek my Pokemon on you!"  
  
All I could do was drag myself out of the water before I froze.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Samuel, I guess I must have hit you with my mallet." She said caringly.  
  
My god she's insane. I didn't want to speak incase she wanted to do something else to me.  
  
  
A few hours later we were walking towards the Ketchum residence in Pallet.  
  
"I hope he will see me. Last time I came to talk to him he just ignored me like I wasn't even there." I said aloud, as if to no one.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides you can also go see Prof. Oak this time." Replied Brandi, the name of my traveling companion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said sourly. Prof. Oak was a nut job in my eyes. "Well, here we are."  
  
I knocked on the door a few times, but no one responded. But the 10th of 11th time I knocked on the door it finally opened.  
  
"Yes what do you want?" Asked the voice on the other end of the door.  
  
"I'm here to see Ash Ketchum." I said proudly. "I was wanting to ask him a few questions."  
  
"Sorry but we don't want any reporters asking questions." Replied the voice as it started to close the door.  
  
"But I'm not a reporter. I was wanting to ask him some questions about Pokémon." I said, hoping this would get me in.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go see if I can get him." Replied the voice closing the door.  
  
"I don't think your getting in." Said Brandi, with a small hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you-" I started to say before the door opened again.  
  
"You may see him. But don't keep him too long." Replied the voice opening the door.  
  
  
I had been setting across from Ash for almost two minutes now. The only word that I had been able to get out was 'Hi I'm…" before I just started staring.  
  
"Yes, you are?" Ash ask. "Go own, take deep breathes if you need to."  
  
"I'm, I'm, uh. I forgot my name." I replied, still amazed at the site of Ash.  
  
Unfortunately Brandi wasn't so nice. "Your name is Samuel you idiot!" She yelled as she hit me in the back of the head.  
  
Ash started laughing at the site of me on the ground. "Yes she reminds me of Misty when she was, um. . ." For some reason he lowered his voice to barely a whisper to continue. "Crazy."  
  
I didn't really know what happened next. Either Ash fell out of his seat, or was pushed out. Either way we where both on the floor face first.  
  
  
After a few bandages to both me and Ash I was finally talking to him, oh he really did slip out of his chair. I didn't really know how to feel about that. My idol, and he can't even set in a chair.  
  
"It seems that you had many adventures Mr. Ketchum." I said after hearing one of his stories.  
  
"Please," he said. "call me Ash. I'm not that old yet."  
  
"Sorry." I replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "May I ask you something Mr. Ketchum, err Ash. Where is Pikachu?"  
  
"Oh, I think Pikachu is over at the Profs lab." Ash stated. "I was going to go get him before you arrived, in all honesty."  
  
"I told you we should of went there first." Said Brandi, I ignored her.  
  
"We where going to go down there too. Mind if we join you?" I said, almost begging.  
  
"I guess you can come along. I don't really like going down there by my self anyway."   
Ash replied. "Most of the time the Prof wants me to help him do something."  
  
  
I looked around at a lose for words. I wish it would have been the for Brandi.  
  
"This place doesn't look all that great, I've seen a few. This one looks like it could use some work." Said Brandi, with a hint in her voice that she used to make me mad.  
  
"Oh hello Ash, what brings you down here." The voice started before I could reply to Brandi's comment.  
  
"I was coming down to get Pikachu." Replied Ash. "Oh and because I have two people who wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh hello, my name is Prof Oak." Replied the Prof sticking his hand out to shake mine.  
  
"I'm Brandi and this is Sam." Said Brandi as she moved in front of me and took the Prof hand.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. "He was going to shake my hand not yours!"  
  
"Well you just stood there like and idiot!" Brandi yelled back.  
  
The Prof started laughing when he say me and Brandi fighting. "You two seem a lot like   
Ash and Misty when they where that age. Always fighting."  
  
"What Prof we weren't always fighting." Defended Ash, more for himself than for us.   
"Why do you think we got married?  
  
"You think I'm like Ash." I said, my eyes filling with joyful tears at being called that.  
  
"Yes you seem a lot like him when he was that age." Started the Prof. "Never thinking before he said anything. Fighting with Misty all the time. Jumping into everything head first."  
  
"WHAT!" Me and Ash yelled together.  
  
"I'm nothing like that Prof and I never was." Retorted Ash.  
  
"I'm not like that either. I always think before I act." I defended.  
  
"Yes well," started the Prof, "what was it you where coming here for?"  
  
"I was coming for Pikachu." Replied Ash.  
  
"Oh right." The Prof started walking towards on of the rooms. "I just wanted to run a few test on him."  
  
The Prof lead us into a large room, almost the size of the Ketchum's den.  
  
"Pikachu is over there, I was letting him rest for a while." Oak said pointing at a sleeping Pikachu.  
  
"Great," responded Ash, "thanks Prof. Oh, what was the test that you where running on him?"  
  
"I was just checking his electrical charge, and some other stuff." Oak stated.  
  
Without warning two hands came down and grabbed Pikachu from where he was sleeping.  
  
"Prepare for trouble,"  
"And make it double,"  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
"Jessie,"  
"James,"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
  
I was shocked, two strange looking people and a Meowth and came through the window holding a small glass object with Pikachu in it.  
  
"Don't you three ever give up?" Sighed Ash.  
  
"Hey Jesse we finally caught Pikachu." Said the boy.  
  
"Yes James, now we will finally be on the bosses bad side." Replied the girl, who I took to be Jesse.  
  
"Yes our dreams will finally come true." Said the boy again, I took him to be James.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted. "You can't take Ashes Pikachu! He doesn't belong to you!"  
  
"Who is that kid?" Asked James.  
  
"Probably one of the twerps friends." Said the Meowth.  
  
"Will you stop calling me a twerp." Yelled Ash. "And aren't you three a little too old to be going after Pikachu."  
  
"Where just 24 twerp." Replied Jesse. "And it looks like we finally got Pikachu."  
  
"Go Rattata!" I yelled, sending a Pokéball towards the three. "You can't just steal other peoples Pokémon."  
  
"Go Bellsprout!" Yelled Brandi sending out her own Pokémon.  
  
"Ha, go Arbok!" Yelled out Jesse.  
  
"Go Victorybell!" Yelled James. But unfortunately the Victorybell turned and attacked him instead. "No don't attack me, attack them, ah just return."  
  
"Rattata tackle attack!" I yelled out. But as I had feared it was useless against the bigger Arbok. Rattata was knocked out.  
  
"No. Rattata return." I said returning Rattata to its poke ball.  
  
"Ha your Pokemon can't hurt ours." Yelled Jesse.  
  
"Get back you two, I'll handle this." Said Ash stepping forward. "Go Charizard!"  
  
"Oh no, not Charizard." Said James.  
  
"Don't worry Jimmy, as long as wes gots that Pikachu well be fine." Said the Meowth.  
  
"Oh but I set it down over there when the fighting started," started James. "so it wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled out Jesse, I sorta felt sorry for him, she was just like Brandi.  
  
"Charizard, use flamethrower." Ash said in a somewhat happy voice at James carelessness.  
  
"Well maybe next time." Replied Jesse as they where launched out of the window by the flamethrower attack.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" The three of them yelled before they left site.  
  
"Who where those three?" I asked as I watched Ash go over and release Pikachu from the jar.  
  
"That's just Jesse James and Meowth." Replied Ash. "There always trying to still Pikachu."  
  
"They seem dangerous." Brandi started. "And they attack all the time?"  
  
"There not really dangerous," Started Ash, "and they don't attack all the time. Just when there down on there luck, or so it seems."  
  
"Pikapi. Pi Pikachu." Stated Pikachu, after which Ash started laughing.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"Pikachu just said that maybe if they attacked more life wouldn't be as boring." Ash said, still laughing a little.  
  
"Life is borin-" I had started before Brandi cut me off.  
  
"Hey, where's the Prof?" She asked, looking around the room for him.  
  
"I'm right here." Said Oak, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I saw your Pokemon get hurt so I got a potion for it."  
  
"Thanks." I said, picking myself up off the floor. "But don't sneak up on me next time."   
  
I looked over at Ash and Pikachu and say them looking out the window, lost in a thought. "I guess life around here must be boring." I whispered to Brandi. "Just look at those two."  
  
"Yeah, I sorta feel sorry for em." She said, also looking at the two.  
  
When the two realized that we where talking about them they came back to reality.  
  
"Oh sorry," replied Ash, a hint of sadness in his voice, "just remembering some of the days when I was out adventuring."  
  
  
After a few minutes of cleaning up the mess that was made by Team Rocket I finally decided to tell the Prof why I had come to see him.  
  
"Well you see Prof Oak sir." I started, nervously. "I came to you to get a Pokédex. Since I couldn't get one back home. If that is ok with you that is sir."  
  
Oak sorta laughed and said. "You don't have to call me sir. And of course you can have a pokedex. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
"Well I just though-" I was cut off by someone running into the room before I could finish.  
  
"Hey Gramps, what's going on, I heard a noise and I got here as fast I could." Said the new comer, short on breath.  
  
"Oh it was nothing Gary." Stated the Prof. "Team Rocket just try to take Ashes Pikachu that's all."  
  
"Wow!" I said, almost losing my balance. "Two masters here, now. Wow!"  
  
"Who's that?" Questioned Gary. "I don't think I have seen him around before."  
  
"Oh this is um. . ." The Prof thought back for a min trying to remember my name. "Oh yes I think his name was Samuel. He had come to see me about getting a Pokédex."  
  
"Oh." Gary turned and looked at Ash. "I see that they didn't get Pikachu again."  
  
"Nope, James had set him down before they started fighting." Ash said, starting to laugh.  
  
Gary was laughing too. "I guess they will never get anything right."  
  
I was totally surprised by this. From what I had heard and seen Ash and Gary where rivals. But yet here they where, talking and laughing like they had been best friends there hole life.  
  
  
The Prof had retuned empty handed. "Sorry but I can't seem to find any of my Pokédexes."  
  
"Oh." I said, visibly upset at the fact. "Well I guess you did your best in trying to find one."  
  
"Don't worry." Said Oak. "Just come back tomorrow and I will have you one. I know that there are some laying around somewhere."  
  
"Ok, I guess we'll find somewhere to sleep until tomorrow." I said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Why don't you two stay with me?" Asked Ash. "I mean we have more than enough room at my house."  
  
I almost started drooling at the thought of staying with a Pokémon master, even if was just for a night. "I-I-I."  
  
"We accept." Replied Brandi, before I could even say the words.  
  
"Great. Besides it would be nice to have someone over with Misty gone." Ash said as he started outside. "Well come on, it's getting dark."  
  
  
We had gotten to Ashes house a few minutes later. On the way Ash talked about some of the other times when Team Rocket had tried to take Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah those where some good times weren't they Pikachu." Ash said, finishing his last story.  
  
"Cha." Was Pikachus response.  
  
"Those where amazing." I said stepping into the house. "I wonder what will happen to us on the road like that."  
  
"Yeah," Brandi replied, obviously bored, "but it shouldn't be to hard."  
  
"Well anyway, you two can have my old room." Ash said as he pointed to a room.  
  
"Thanks, but um. Where are you going to sleep? I heard that you still lived with your mom." I replied, not even thinking about what I said.  
  
"Oh she's with Misty." Ash replied, visibly embarrassed.  
  
  
After a small meal me and Brandi went into Ashes old room and got ready for sleep.  
  
"Hey Sam." Started Brandi. "Where are we going after we get the Pokédex?"  
  
"I don't know, whatever the next city is I guess." I replied. "Unless you have something else in mind."  
  
"No," she said yawning, "I was just wondering. Well good night."  
  
"Good night." I said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone mumbling on the other side of the door.  
  
"Do you think the twerps in there?"  
  
"How should I know Meowth."  
  
"Be quite I think I heard something."  
  
I opened the door and was shocked to see the three Team Rocket members that had tried to take Ashes Pikachu the day before.  
  
"It's the wrong twerp." Replied James.  
  
"Yes but maybe we can use him to our advantage." Jesse said, as she stepped closer to me.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? Hey, HEL-." I was cut off as Jessie but her hand over my mouth..  
  
  
I was out for a few minutes before I came to. Standing above me where Jesse, James, and Meowth.  
  
"Hey why don't you let me go you big bullies!" I yelled, hoping they would.  
  
"Meowth, be quite twerp." Meowth said before scratching my face.  
  
"What are you going to do with me!" I yelled, trying to cover the pain from the scratch.  
  
"Simple," started Jesse, "we are gonna get the twerp to trade Pikachu for you."  
  
"Ha, I doubt Ash would do something like that." I replied. "So you might as well let m-"  
  
I was cut off by another scratch on the face. "Meowth, but he would if your life was in danger." Replied the Meowth.  
  
It was about that time that I noticed something in his hand. "A BOMB!" I yelped.  
  
"Yes now go back to sleep will you." Replied Jesse, Knocking me unconscious.  
  
  
I was out for another minute or two before I was awakened by several people yelling.  
  
"Lets us finish our motto first twerp!" Yelled an Angry Jesse.  
  
"Yeah its only nice." Replied a sorta scarred James.  
  
"Let him go our you'll regret it." I knew that voice, it was Brandi.  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't done anything to you three." That one had to be Ash.  
  
"How about this you twerps. You hand over the Pikachu and we might think about letting this one go." It was Jesse again, I tried to move until I realized I had the bomb on my chest.  
  
"Yikes!" I yelled surprised at the fact. "The bombs on my chest!"  
  
"Yeah, and if use don't gives us the Pikachu then wes blows the kid sky high." Replied Meowth, half to me half to Ash and Brandi.  
  
I was horrified, needless to say. I was too young to get blown up. And what about my dream of becoming a master. If I died I very well couldn't do that. That's when I noticed it, it must have been wild, but still it could help.  
  
"Go Arbok!" Yelled Jesse, releasing Arbok.  
  
"Go Wheezing!" Yelled James, releasing a Wheezing.  
  
"Pst, hey Pikachu." I said, trying to keep my voice down.  
  
It was wild, it was a little smaller than Ashes Pikachu, but still I knew that It should be able to help me.  
  
"Hey be quite." Said Meowth, scratching my face again.  
  
I don't really know what happened next. But what ever it was it was a big thing. The Pikachu, either frightened or angered by the presence of Meowth started to charge for an electric attack. As I watched the Pikachus thunder shock heading towards Meowth, and consequently me. A million thoughts went through my mind, the one I dreaded the most, however, was the one the was also the loudest. What if I die.  
  
When the shock hit me I blacked out. I'm not really sure how long I was out for, although. When I finally did come back I heard someone a little ways away from me crying. When I turned and looked I was shocked to see that it was Brandi. In her hand she was holding a piece of clothing that I had been wearing.  
  
"Why did he have to die!" Shouted Brandi crying. "He was still so young!"  
  
"Blast you Team Rocket." Said a somewhat teary eyed Ash. "This time they have gone too far."  
  
I tried to say something, tried to tell them that I was still alive, but I just couldn't get out the words. That's when I heard someone else start talking. I didn't know that there where three people that had tried to rescue me.  
  
"What's that over there?" I heard the voice say. "I think he's still alive."  
  
That's when I saw that it wasn't another person. But infact Pikachu. At first I thought that I must have been seeing things. There must have been a third person out of my range of sight. And that Pikachu was just moving his mouth. But it finally became clear to me that I could understand what Pikachu was saying.  
  
*Are you ok?* Asked Pikachu.  
  
*Wha.* Was the only thing I could get out before I blacked out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I may seem a little evil doing that to you. But oh well, I'm an evil guy. 


	3. A New Beginning?

Chapter 2  
A New Beginning?  
  
  
I didn't know how long I was out that time, but when I awoke I say the face of Nurse Joy staring down at me.  
  
"I'm glade to see that your finally awake." She said with the usual Nurse Joy smile.  
  
I wanted to say something but I felt to tired. I tried to set up but found it hard to even do that. For the time being I just felt like resting.  
  
I didn't get to do much of that either. A few minutes after she had left Nurse Joy came back in. At first I thought that she was going to come back over to me, but that's when I heard her talking to a Pokémon and setting something down on another bed. I turned to watch her leave and say my reflection in the steal arm of the bed. At first I was a little shocked, but I turned that feeling away due to my sleepiness.  
  
*Why are you in here?* I heard someone asking. I first looked towards the door. When I saw no one there I looked around the room, laying in a bed on the other side of the room was a Rattata, a very familiar looking Rattata.   
  
*I said why are you in here.* Asked the Rattata again.  
  
*Oh,* I replied, a little nervous. *I had gotten hurt not to long ago.* The entire time I was talking I kept on thinking that I'm either: A) dead, B) insane, C) dreaming, or D) a Pokémon. I quickly focused on B and C. I knew I wasn't dead. And I knew that there was no way that I could be a Pokémon.  
  
*I hope that it wasn't anything to bad.* Replied the Rattata.  
  
*It's not.* I decided to just go along with the me being a Pokémon. After all I was sure that I would wake up soon, Brandi would be both crying and steaming bad at me for almost dieing and Ash would ask me if I was ok.  
  
*That's good, sometimes my trainer doesn't know when to give up in a fight.* Replied the Rattata.  
  
*Oh, like when,* I started, *if you don't mind my asking.*  
  
*Not at all.* Started the Rattata. *I remember the last battle really well, that's the reason I'm in here. My trainer had me go out against an Arbok. Me against an Arbok. That's a suicide mission.*  
  
Ok so what happened yesterday was some how effecting my dream. *Why? Did he have a good reason?*  
  
*I don't know yet.* Replied the Rattata. *He hasn't said anything to me about it yet. But I do think that it might have been, there was a Pikachu in a class cage. I think he was trying to free it.*  
  
Yup, what happened yesterday is effecting my dream. Gotta snap outa it. Any minute now I'm gonna wake up. Why can't I wake up.  
  
"Ok Rattata your trainer is here to pick you up." I heard Nurse Joy saying as she entered the room. "Oh and yours too Pikachu."  
  
WAKE UP! WAKE UP! It was no use. I couldn't wake up from the dream. But even so. If I had been turned into a Pokémon, I didn't have a trainer. I was beginning to get a little scared at these new revelations.  
  
"Hey Rattata," I heard the familiar voice saying. It was Brandi, but she wasn't Rattatas trainer I was. Was, past tense, gotta stop thinking like this. "I got some bad news."  
  
I looked around the room for who my trainer was supposed to be. The only other person I saw in the room was.  
  
"Hey Pikachu." Said Ash. It was Ash! This can't very well be. I saw his Pikachu setting on his shoulder. What in the world is going on here.  
  
*You look better than when we found you.* Replied Pikachu. *I guess a while in a rejuvenator can do every Pokémon good when they're hurt.*  
  
"Well Ash, I guess that I'll be going." I heard Brandi say as she started to leave. She still looked sad.  
  
"I guess you'll be going home to tell everyone what happened." Replied Ash. "And to have a funeral."  
  
Brandi almost started to cry at this. But she bravely held the tears back. "I guess so. I just wish that. . . I just wish that it didn't have to turn out like this." She started crying at this.  
  
I wanted to run up to her then and tell her everything. Tell her how I was ok, and that as soon as I was put back into my real body we could continue our journey. That's when I remembered also that she wouldn't be able to understand me.  
  
*Hey are you alive?* Asked Pikachu again, now he was standing in front of me.  
  
*Oh sorry. It's just so sad what happened.* I couldn't believe what I had just said. It was as if I was just completely giving up on the chance of becoming human again. It was as if. . . I had given up on my old life.  
  
*Yeah. But I guess that he will finally be at peace with everything now that he's,* the word was on Pikachu's mouth. But it was as if it was stuck there, not wanting to come out. Until finally it did. *dead.*  
  
I looked up when I heard the door open in time to see Brandi going out. My first thought was to follow her. That thought was quickly shattered when I saw a trainer walking in. If I ran out there, I would probably get spotted. And how many people wouldn't want to capture a Pikachu. Even if I did get to her. What if she decided to capture me. Then it hit me. One single word. Captured. I could be captured. At first thought it sounded a little intriguing. I had always wandered what it was like inside a Pokéball. But that was quickly shot to peaces when I thought of something else. I would then belong to someone. Someone I didn't know, someone who could be mean. And then the fact that if that happened I could never become human again. That settled it, I was not going to go out there.  
  
  
Ash let me walk behind him with Pikachu when I showed discontent when he pulled out a Pokéball. It was a little amazing. Everything was so big. Everything was so big when I was a human but now. The people where giant, the buildings, even bigger.  
  
*Is this your first time being in a city?* Asked Pikachu when he say me looking around.  
  
At first I was going to say no. That would be true, or at least half true. I decided to say yes, not because of the fact that I was a Pokemon, but because of the fact that I had never been here even as a human.  
  
Pikachu shook his head understandingly and started telling me about when he had gone to a city the first time. I have to admit that it was a little amazing. I had never thought about what a Pokémon had thought. I thought that they wouldn't have much to say.  
  
  
Pikachu had talked all the way back to the Ketchum residence. I had only said yes and no a few times here and there.  
  
"Well Pikachus it looks like we finally made it." Ash said turning to look at us. He looked at me strangely, almost as if he didn't expect me to still be there. "Are you gonna stay with us?"  
  
I looked up at him like he had just asked a question that had no answer.  
  
*Don't you have someplace to go to?* Asked Pikachu. *A family or something.*  
  
It took me a few seconds before I remembered about Brandi, and how she was on her way home.  
  
*Yes, I almost forgot.* I replied. If I was human I would be blushing at having forgotten such a thing. But now I didn't know if I was or not. *Well thanks for the walk, and the stories.* I said as I started to run off.  
  
  
I was running along in the direction I figured my home town to be in. After about almost 30 minutes of running I ran into a Pidgey, literally.  
  
*Hey!* He yelled. *Why don't you watch where your going!*  
  
At first I just stood there, expecting him to attack. But when he didn't I decided to reply.  
  
*I'm so sorry.* I said. *I wasn't watching where I was going, can you forgive me.*  
  
He stood there for a second before he started laughing.  
  
*What, what's the matter?* I said, wondering what had made him start laughing. *Was it something I said?*  
  
He got up, still slightly laughing at what I said. *No, no, nothings a matter, its just that I didn't expect a Pikachu to say he was sorry to someone like me.*  
  
I starred at him for a second before I remembered that he was a flying type, and I was an electric type. I cursed myself after I thought that. I beginning to refer to my type now.  
  
*I guess your right.* I said, looking down, a little embarrassed. *Well, have you seen a young girl around here anywhere? She's about um. . .* I thought back trying to remember what she looked like when I had saw her last. *Oh right um, she's about 5 feet tall, looks almost 100 pounds, and has sorta blondish hair.*  
  
The Pidgey starred at me for a long second before responding. *My, that's a tall order for someone as small as you.*  
  
It took me a second to realize what he had meant, and I guess that if I had been a real Pikachu, or knew any attacks I would of shocked him right there. That's something that settled on my mind. I don't know how to attack. It seemed like a simple concept. Look at your target, then think about sending a lightning bolt in his direction. But it was a little harder than that. And I still hadn't managed to be able to do it.  
  
*Oh, I forgot to mention that she's a human.* I replied, looking a little embarrassed at forgetting to mention that part.  
  
The Pidgey looked at me with hard cold eyes. *One as young as yourself shouldn't go looking for humans, it's a good way to get captured.*  
  
Something about that reminded me of my father. When I was younger I had gotten into quite a bit of trouble. He sat me down, starring at me with those same hard cold eyes as the Pidgey used and said. 'Someone as young as you shouldn't be getting into trouble all the time. One day something bad will happen and I won't be able to help you.' I was glad he couldn't see me now. Because after all, he was right.  
  
Great. I thought. Now I'm seeing my father in a Pokémon.  
  
I starred at him for a good long second before responding. *Yeah but you don't understand. I have to find this girl, it is very important.*  
  
*Alright then,* the Pidgey finally said, *since it doesn't seem that I will be able to talk you out of it. I did see a girl fitting that description not too long ago. If you hurry down this road you should be able to find her.*  
  
For a moment I had expected him not to tell me. Even after he had told be I still just sat there for a second before the fact that he did tell me kicked in.  
  
*Thanks.* I said, starting to head in the direction he told me to. *If there is anything that I can do for you just ask.*  
  
*Yeah there is something.* He said turning around. *Watch where your going next time.*  
  
  
I'm not really sure how long I had been running, but the next thing that I new it was getting dark. I was hungry, scared, and alone.  
  
*I think that bird gave me the wrong directions.* I said, as I sat down in the middle of the road.  
  
Off in the woods I could hear several people talking. The voices sounded familiar so I decided to go see who it was.  
  
"Why is it we don't have anything to eat Jesse."  
  
I made it through the bushes and saw who it was, Team Rocket.  
  
"Because we spent all our money on that rope and bomb that's why James." Replied Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, and if use twos hadn't of messed it up we would have had that Pikachu." Replied Meowth.  
  
"If we hadn't of messed it up!" Yelled Jesse. "You where the one that scared that other Pikachu that shocked us and the bomb and set it off!"  
  
It was them, the ones that had blown me up, and gotten me turned into a Pokémon. I couldn't let them get away with it. I had to make them pay.  
  
*Hey you three!* I yelled as I jumped out of the bushes. Of course Jesse and James turned around not knowing what I had said, but Meowth knew.  
  
"Look at the little Pikachu Jesse." Said James, after he saw what I was.  
  
*I've been looking for you three for a while!* I yelled, still forgetting that they couldn't understand me.  
  
"What did it say Meowth?" Asked James.  
  
"He said that hes been looking for us." Replied Meowth.  
  
"Well then lets not disappoint!" Yelled Jesse, throwing out a Poke Ball. "Go Arbok!"  
  
When I had heard, then seen those three the only thing on my mind was getting revenge. After seeing Arbok heading for me that thought suddenly took a back seat to the fact that I still didn't know how to attack.  
  
The first attack from Arbok was also the last. All Arbok did was hit me, and I went out.  
  
"Ha, not even worth capturing." Said Jesse, returning Arbok.  
  
"Yeah, but why would it be looking for us?" Asked James.  
  
"Who cares lets get going on our next plan to capture the twerps Pikachu." Said Jesse as she started to walk away.  
  
  
I'm not sure how long I was out before I finally came to. When I opened my eyes I was a little shocked to see someone standing over me.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked the girl. "You look like you've been beaten up pretty bad."  
  
When I had finally gotten a good look at her I was afraid. She had on the same thing that I had seen many trainers wearing. Right now I would have been an easy target for any trainer who was looking for a Pokémon. Unfortunately I was still so weak from the battle that I couldn't move.  
  
"Here," she said, pulling out a small bottle from her backpack. "this should help you."  
  
When I saw the bottle I realized that it was a potion. At first I thought that it was going to be ok, that is until she poured the stuff into my mouth. If I hadn't been so weak I would of spit the stuff out.  
  
"There we go." She said as I drunk the rest of the potion. "You should be feeling better."  
  
At first I was a little surprised. With as bad as that stuff tasted I thought that I would be out for the rest of my life. But it was actually healing me. Score one for being a Pokemon I thought.  
  
*I can't believe I just thought that.* I said aloud. The trainer only looked at me and smiled, she probably thought I was thanking her or something.  
  
"It seems like you should be more careful." She said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
I didn't like that look, it was the look Brandi got right before she sent out a Pokéball to capture a Pokémon, or hit me over the head with her mallet.  
  
"Well I guess that I had better be going." She said, as she got up and started walking away. "You be more careful now."  
  
I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I felt the need to follow that girl.  
  
*Wait for me!* I yelled as I got closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't give you anymore potions." She said as she continued walking.  
  
*I don't want another one of those things.* I said.  
  
I'm not really sure why I kept on talking to her, she couldn't even understand what I was saying, it was just something about her that told me that she would need my help. That realization came sooner than I expected, however, as she got caught in a net.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed as the net came up around her.  
  
I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go up and untie the rope, and I didn't even know how to attack. If I was human I could cut her free, or use one of my Pokémon or untie the rope. Score one for humans I thought. Why am I keeping score? That's when I noticed something laying on the ground. It was a Pokéball, but the question was, was it empty or was there a Pokémon inside that could help.  
  
My mind was made up. I hit the Pokéball and a Pokémon came out.  
  
*What is it?* He said as he came out.  
  
It was a Bulbasaur. *Hey,* I started, *we need to get her out of that trap.*  
  
*Why should we?* He asked. *She shouldn't of gotten caught in a trap to start with.*  
  
I was completely shocked. Why didn't he want to help her. She was, after all, his trainer.  
  
*Why!* I was a little furious. *What do you mean why! You're her Pokémon that's why!*  
  
The Bulbasaur just started laughing. *This coming from a wild Pikachu. You wild ones where always saying that we where traitors for helping out humans.*  
  
At first I didn't know what to think. I figured it to probably me true. I was sure that wild Pokémon didn't attack just for the heck of it. But I had never thought about them attacking because they where mad at our Pokémon.  
  
*Listen,* I said, *if you don't help her down she could die. And if that happened it would be all your fought.*  
  
This did something, I wasn't sure if it was the thought that she could die, or the fact that I wouldn't stop telling him to help her. But which ever it was he decided to help.  
  
*Fine, I'll use my razor leaf to get her down.* He said turning towards the net.  
  
After a few seconds she was out of the net and on the ground.  
  
"Thank you Bulbasaur." She said as she gave him a little hug. She just gave me this funny look before she picked up Bulbasaur's Pokéball.  
  
*See,* he said, *she doesn't trust you because she thinks that you wanted me to leave her.* When he finished she returned him to his Pokéball.  
  
I had never thought about that. Every time I had ever helped anyone they always thanked me. 1 more for humans I guess. I guess like this it is a totally different thing to be someone's hero, or just the guy who tries to stop him.  
  
  
It had been a few hours after I had left the girl. After she had been freed from that trap the since that she was in danger had passed. I was thinking over what the Bulbasaur had said to me when another realization came over me. The realization that I hadn't had anything to eat in almost two days.  
  
*I'm so hungry.* I said out loud. I looked to my left where Brandi would usually be walking, but only to see no one there.  
  
"I'm so hungry Jesse." Moaned a voice from behind some trees. "We haven't had anything to eat in almost two or three days."  
  
I knew that voice, it was James from Team Rocket.  
  
"Why don't we eat some of those berries?" He asked, pointing towards some berries on the bush I was using for cover.  
  
After I heard him say that I was worried about being sighted, but the thought was replaced by the thought that I now had some food.  
  
"Because you numbskull!" Yelled Jesse. "Those berries are poison ness!"  
  
It was a good thing I heard that because I was just about to pop one of the berries into my month. Saved my Team Rocket. I thought, a little disgusted at that fact.  
  
"Yeah besides this next plan to capture dat twerps Pikachu won't fail." Replied Meowth. "And then the boss will finally give us a raise."  
  
"Yeah with the twerp back on the road it shouldn't take us too long to capture his Pikachu." Said Jesse, as she pulled out a map.  
  
Ash is back on the road. I thought to myself. That means there's the chance I could find him and ask him for his help.  
  
When I looked up from my thoughts I noticed that the three members of Team Rocket had left. But they had also left behind there map. I took that opportunity to go up and see what they where planning.  
  
*So this is what there going to do.* I said, looking at where they planned to dig a hole for Ash to fall into. *Not if I can get it to Ash first.*  
  
It took me a minute or two to before I had finally gotten the map folded up. It was a little difficult at first, score another 1 for humans, 3 to 1 humans in the lead. I got to stop thinking like that. After I had gotten the map folded up the best I could I decided to take off in the direction of where Ash was supposed to fall into the first hole.  
  
  
I had gotten to where the first hole had been dug just in time to see Ash and Pikachu fall into it.  
  
About two to three seconds after they had fallen into the pit three familiar figures got to the edge of it.  
  
"Prepare for trouble,"  
"And make it double,"  
  
"Pikachu Thunder Shock those three will ya." I head Ash saying from inside the pit.  
  
*You got it!* I heard Pikachu saying before Team Rocket was shocked.  
  
"We where so close with that trap." James said as he went flying through the air.  
  
"Maybe we'll have better luck with the next." Said Jesse, also flying through the air.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three shouted before they left sight.  
  
It took Ash and Pikachu only a few minutes to get out of the pit they had fallen into. But when they did get out they saw me setting on the ground a few feet from the trap with map I had gotten from Team Rocket in front of me.  
  
*Hey its you again.* Said Pikachu as he came up in front of me. *Where did you get that map?*  
  
*I got this map from Team Rocket.* I said as I pointed to several small circles on the map. *They have set up traps for you all down this road.*  
  
"They've set up more traps?" Wondered Ash. "Usually after the first one fails they go off and try another day."  
  
At first I was a little shocked at the fact that Ash could understand me. Of course that shock went away as I remembered that he could understand his own Pikachu.  
  
*Yeah and it looks like they don't want us to get to Pewter.* Said Pikachu, looking at the map.  
  
"I guess we'll be getting to Brocks later than I thought." Ash said, letting out a little sigh.  
  
*All you'll have to do is take to the sides of the road.* I replied, pointing off to the bushes.  
  
  
It had taken about an hour of walking through the bushes before it had gotten dark. I was thankful that Ash had let me come along with him again on his walk.  
  
"Well, guys I guess we'll have to make camp here." Ash said as he put down his backpack.  
  
*Yeah, just like the old days.* Replied Pikachu.  
  
Ash pulled out an apple and handed it to Pikachu, then got one for himself.  
  
*Uh.* Was all I could get out before I head my stomach rumble.  
  
Ash had heard this to and got out another apple.  
  
"Here you go." He said as he handed me the apple.  
  
At first I was glad to finally eat something. But before I took a bite out of the apple I stopped, and started thinking. What if this is there last apple. What if tomorrow Ash goes to get an apple out of his bag and finds none. It will be all my fault, and because of me they could starve to death.  
  
Ash apparently saw the war going on in my mind as to whether I should eat the apple or not. "Don't worry." He said. "I got plenty more."  
  
That was all I needed to hear before I started munching on the apple. At first I found it a little strange. The taste was so much better than any apple I had ever eaten, but I had eaten this kind of apple before. There where 3 possible explanations: 1 I was just coming off the taste of the potion, 2 this was just a better tasting apple than the one I had, and 3 Pokémon just have a better since of taste than a human. I decided to settle on number 3, 1 more point for Pokémon. But I had also sensed that that girl would be in trouble before she actually got into trouble, score another for Pokémon, 3 to 3 tie. Gotta stop keeping score.  
  
  
I woke up a few feet away from the camp. I wasn't really sure how I had gotten there. Whether I had been moved, or I had moved myself. Either way I had slept in a bush next to the camp.  
  
I looked over at the camp and saw that Ash and Pikachu where also awake. At first I thought about coming out from my hiding spot when I saw Ash pull out some more apples. But I quickly decided against it. If I was going to stay like this for more than just a few more days I had better start finding food on my own.  
  
"I wonder where that other Pikachu went to?" Ash said as he looked around.  
  
*I don't know.* Replied Pikachu, taking a bite out of his apple.  
  
I decided that now would be a good time to move along. Unfortunately I didn't move as silently as I had wanted to, and I had attracted attention from Ash and Pikachu who now looked like they where ready for battle. I froze, it was the only thing that I knew to do.  
  
"Did you hear that Pikachu?" Asked Ash. "I think it came from those bushes. I think we should check it out."  
  
*Yeah.* Was Pikachus only reply.  
  
Now what do I do? I can't run out towards them because who knows how they'll react. I don't know what's on the other side of this bush either. For all I know there could be a silent parade for trainers and people who like to capture Pokémon. I could go along through the bush, but then they would hear me moving and might attack. And who knows what else is in this bush.  
  
As they got closer I decided what to do. Act like I'm asleep, maybe they'll see me asleep and move on. Or at least I hoped so.  
  
"Oh," said Ash as he moved aside some of the bushes. "it's just that Pikachu from yesterday. I guess I'll just leave this apple for him."  
  
I don't know why but for some reason Ash had placed the apple right in front of my nose. My instinct told me not to move, but my stomach told me to eat the apple. I decided to go with my instinct.  
  
"Oh well." Said Ash as he moved away from the bush. "I guess he really was asleep." 


	4. Learn Something New Everyday

Chapter 3  
Learn Something New Everyday.  
  
  
I'm not sure how long I pretended to be asleep before they left. But when I knew they had moved away I decided to eat the apple they had left for me. This time the apple didn't have the same taste as the last one. I gave that reason for it had been setting there for awhile.  
  
It only took me a few minutes to finish off the apple. After which I decided that I should keep on moving, maybe if I got lucky I could catch up with Ash and Pikachu again.  
  
After only a few minutes of moving through the brush I had encountered a problem. I was stuck by something. I looked at my hands, feet, and ears for the source that was holding me back, but to no avail. That's when I remembered something. Pikachus have tails. I looked back and sure enough my tail had been caught on a barb, and at the angle in which it was caught the only way I was getting free was if someone came to my aid.  
  
That thought horrified me. The only thing that would be able to get me out would probably be a human. And then they would probably want to capture me. And if no one came I could starve to death, or worse.  
  
I'm not sure what it was. The anger at being stuck like that and not being able to free myself. Or the fear of being caught by some trainer. It might even of been a combination of both. But what ever it was, it was a big thing.  
  
I wasn't free, but I wasn't worried about that anymore. I had did it, I had used one of Pikachus Thunder Shocks. I didn't care that I was trapped anymore. All I cared about was the fact that I now knew how to attack, well sorta knew anyway.  
  
"What was that?" I heard someone calling from the other side of the bushes.  
  
Oh no, what had I done! I just alerted someone that I was stuck in here.  
  
"Why hello there." Said the voice.  
  
*I can't get free in time.* I said, as I finally looked up to put a face with that voice.  
  
I knew him, or at least I thought I did. I had seen a lot of people that I thought I knew but it always turned out to be false. This time was no exception.  
  
"It looks like your stuck by the tail." Said the boy, as he reached down to try and help.  
  
I don't know why, maybe it was still the fear from my last thoughts, but what ever it was I didn't want him coming to close.  
  
"Yikes!" He said as he pulled his hand away. "I'm just trying to help you, don't shock me."  
  
It was no use. I couldn't get it through my thick head that he was here to help. So I let the static remain on my checks when he tried again.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled as he pulled his hand away again. "Fine then. I was going to try and help you, but now I guess you can just starve to death."  
  
*Starve to death!* I yelped, I didn't want to die like this. *Wait, I'm sorry. Please come back!*  
  
"That's what I thought." He said as he came back over. "This should only take a second."  
  
He did it! I was free!  
  
*Thank you!* I yelled, as I tried my best to huge his leg. *Thank you, thank you, thank you!*  
  
"See, all you had to do was trust me." He said as he pushed me away. "Well I gotta go. Stay out of trouble."  
  
As I turned and watched him walk away the thought that he was about to get into trouble wasn't there. So I decided not to follow him. The fact that he was also going in the opposite direction from which Ash and Pikachu went also made me decide not to follow him.  
  
  
After about an hours worth of running I had come upon a small area. I knew that Ash and Pikachu had been here because of the apple cores that where on the ground. But something else caught my attention. There was an apple setting on a tree stump.  
  
Many thoughts went through my mind. Maybe they had left it here by accident. Maybe they where still around, and left it for when they got back. Maybe they had it there as a trap for a hungry Pokémon. Maybe they knew I was following them and left it for me. I quickly waved that thought off and decided to go with the first.  
  
I jumped upon the stump, after making sure there wasn't any traps around, and started eating the apple. This apple tasted better than any apple I had ever eaten.  
  
After I had gotten half way through the apple a strange feeling started to come over me. It was the feeling I got right before I got hit by Brandi.  
  
I decided not to take any chances and ran into the brush with my apple.  
  
"I'm tired of walking Jesse, why can't we take a break?" I heard the voice of James whining.  
  
"Oh alright James!" I heard an angry Jesse yelling. "If it will get you to stop whining."  
  
I watched from safety as the three went over and sat on the stump.  
  
"Why wasn't the twerp fallen into any of our traps." Asked Jesse as she sat down.  
  
"Maybe he's walking along the side of the trail." Replied James.  
  
*Yeah thanks to me.* I said, out loud. I wanted them to hear me.  
  
"Hey did use two hear anything?" Asked Meowth as he started to look around.  
  
*It was me!* I yelled as I jumped from the bush.  
  
"Oh." Said Meowth. "Its just that weak Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Jesse. "Besides we've got better things to do."  
  
*Weak!* I yelled. *Who are you calling weak!*  
  
"What's it saying Meowth?" Wondered James.  
  
"He wants to know who's calling it weak." Responded Meowth.  
  
*I'm not weak!* I yelled. *And this time I'm gonna shock ya.*  
  
"Now he says that he's gonna shock us." Replied Meowth, not waiting for them to ask.  
  
"Well then. Go Arb-" Jesse was cut off as I shocked the group with an attack.  
  
"I think he means business this time!" Yelled Meowth.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Yelled James.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets Running off agai-" They where all cut off as they fell into one of there traps.  
  
At first I thought about going over and shocking them again. But when I went to the edge of the pit and saw them all just lying there I decided not to. In my mind I had gotten my revenge.  
  
  
After about another 30 minutes of running I had caught up with Ash. He was napping near a stream that I was just about to take a drink out of.  
  
*I finally caught up with him.* I said as I came closer. *But where's Pikachu?*  
  
*I'm right here.* I heard a voice calling from behind me.  
  
I turned in time to hear Ash yawing from his nap. I decided to remain facing Pikachu instead of turning back towards Ash.  
  
*For a second there I thought that you had been captured by Team Rocket.* I said, letting out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, your back." I heard Ash saying from behind me. "I kinda figured you where following us."  
  
I was a little shocked at that fact for a second until I thought about it. If he hadn't of known that I was following them then he couldn't of been a master.  
  
"Well we're getting close to Pewter." Said Ash as he picked up his gear. "Since you followed us this far I guess you'll be following us the rest of the way."  
  
*Yeah.* I said, a little embarrassed. *I guess I will.*  
  
  
We had only been walking for a few minutes when I got the strange since that something was about to happen. Something was on the other side of the bush and it was about to be in trouble, and for some reason I got the urge to go over and help it.  
  
"Hey a Pikachu!" I heard someone yelling as I came out of the bushes.  
  
*Oh no!* I yelled as I saw a trainer with a Pokéball ready.  
  
"Pokéball go!"  
  
And now you have been caught up with what has happened to me over the past few days. But don't worry, it doesn't end here. If I did that, how would you know what all happens.  
  
It was dark inside the Pokéball. I had to get out, it was so dark, so small. I was trapped. I had to get out!  
  
*Open!* I yelled. *Someone Get me out of here!*  
  
And suddenly poof. I was out of the Pokéball. I had did it. I was too strong to be captured. But when I looked back up at the trainer the fact that I was too strong to be caught without a battle had settled into his eyes.  
  
*What happened?* I heard Pikachu ask as he came out from the bushes.  
  
"Two Pikachus!" The trainer yelled with excitement. "What are the odds!"  
  
"What do you think your doing?" I heard Ash say as he too came out from the bushes.  
  
I had to hide, and fast. I could hide behind Pikachu, but one throw of a Pokéball and he would be gone. I could hide behind Ash. Yes, hit him with a Pokéball and he would still be there. Just angrier.  
  
I ran behind Ashes leg and moved my head out a little to watch the event unfold. What was Ash gonna do? Would he actually protect me. Or would he just back away for me to fight my own battle.  
  
"Oh," said the trainer after he saw Ash. "I didn't know that those Pikachu belonged to you."  
  
"That's ok." Replied Ash. "Just be a little more careful next time."  
  
"Well sorry about that." The trainer said as we started to walk off. "Next time I will be a little more careful."  
  
*I can't believe it.* I said as I watched the trainer walk away. *Thank you so much for helping me!*  
  
"What do you think I would do?" Asked Ash. "Just let you be captured by someone who just throws out a Pokéball when he sees a Pokémon?"  
  
  
I found my encounter with the trainer a few hours ago a little strange. Every time I had sensed danger I had ended up helping someone. But this time I was the one that needed help. Score another for humans. 4 to 3 humans in the lead. I also found it strange that I was still keeping a score.  
  
I was brought back to reality when Ash stopped at a door to a small house. Well saying that this house was small was a bit of an understatement, it was actually a little bigger that Ashes house. Or maybe that was just because I'm a lot smaller.  
  
"Hey Ash!" I heard a voice from the door saying. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ash as he stepped through the door. "A lots happened since last we talked."  
  
At first glance I didn't no who the man was. His face looked familiar but like so many other times before. I didn't really know the person.  
  
"How have things been going with you Brock?" Asked Ash as he took a seat at a dinner table.  
  
That's where I knew him from. Brock was one of the people that went along with Ash on his journey. But I hadn't heard all that much about him after he left. Maybe it was because I focused on Ash.  
  
Brock and Ash continued talking for a few more minutes. While they where talking I was thinking. I had heard something about a Brock. He was supposed to be the Pewter City Gym leader. There was something else that I had heard about him but it has slipped my mind, I guess that its not too important then.  
  
I was brought away from my thoughts when Brock had set a small bowl down in front of me with some food in it. The food looked a lot like Pokéchow. I had tasted Pokéchow before as a human. Brandi had force fed me some as punishment for capturing a Pidgey that she wanted. It tasted terrible, and now since I was a Pokémon how would it taste, I had better senses, would that cause my tongue to go numb, maybe that's why Pokémon can eat the stuff.  
  
Yet when I looked over at Pikachu he seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.  
  
*Wow.* I said as I took a few more bites. *This is good.*  
  
I couldn't believe how good it was. Maybe there was something in Pokéchow that cause it to taste good to Pokémon, but bad to people.  
  
"I think that Pikachu likes hit." I heard Ash saying to Brock. And it was true, I did like it.  
  
'What are you doing?' I heard a voice asking from inside my head.  
  
'Look at you.' Continued the voice. 'Your setting there eating. You quitter. What happened to trying to find away to become human again?'  
  
The voice was Brandi's alright, but how could she know about this?  
  
'I can't believe you.' She said again. 'I loved you, then you got captured by Team Rocket. We tried to save you but you died. And now you're a Pokémon, and there could be away for you to be human again but you just set there.'  
  
'Brandi, I didn't know.' I replied to the voice. 'I wanted to find away, but I couldn't. I tried to find you, to tell you everything that happened so we could find away, but I-'  
  
'But you what' She interrupted. 'You found an easier life for yourself. You abandoned me, you hear that, ABANDONED! Now because of you I just set here, crying because your dead. Why did you do it Samuel, or should I now say Pikachu, why did you just quit.'  
  
I tried to plead with the voice, but after that it had gone. Maybe it was just some psychic Pokémon that had tapped into my mind and decided to have a little fun. Maybe it was my conscious trying to tell me to find away. Or maybe it was Brandi, trying to tell me how she really felt. 


	5. Is the truth coming out?

Chapter 4  
Is the truth coming out?  
  
  
Ash stayed with Brock a few more days, and for some reason I did to. Even after the mental conversation I had had with whatever, I decided to stay until Ash got back to Pallet.  
  
*Hey there sleepy head.* I heard Pikachu saying as he woke me up. *Come on wake up, lets go out and play.*  
  
*Wha.* I said as I sat up. *What time is it? Is there even light outside?*  
  
*But of course there is silly.* Replied Pikachu. *Now lets go out and play.*  
  
This was a strange side of Pikachu. In the short time that I had seen him both as a Pokémon and as a human he really wasn't that energetic. But now, he was acting like my little brother. Waking me up at the crack of dawn just to go out and play. Stop doing that. Now I'm seeing my brother in a Pokémon.  
  
*Can't we wait 5 more minutes?* I asked. *I'm still sleepy.*  
  
I was younger than Pikachu. In Pikachu years, if there even is such a thing, and in human years. But yet he was acting like he was even younger.  
  
*Unless you want me to shock you come on.* He said as he started towards the door.  
  
I didn't like the thought of getting shocked to much. Even if it wouldn't of had to great of an effect. *Alright, I'm coming.*  
  
When I saw Pikachu go over and try to wake up Ash I was tempted to go back to sleep. That is until I saw what Pikachu did to get Ash awake.  
  
"Alright Pikachu I'm up." Said Ash as he stumbled out of his bed. "You don't have to electrocute me to wake me up."  
  
*Hurry up.* Begged Pikachu. *Open the door so we can go out and play.*  
  
"Good morning you three." I heard someone calling from the kitchen. "Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes."  
  
At first I couldn't believe that he remembered the fact that I was here. But there could also be someone else here and he could just be talking to them.  
  
'Are you still there?' I was hearing the voice of Brandi again. 'Get out of there and find away. At the rate your going your gonna be stuck like that forever.'  
  
'And you know of away I suppose?' I asked the voice.  
  
'Well um.' The voice said, faltering a little. 'Well look at the time gotta go.'  
  
That has to be a psychic Pokémon just messing with me.  
  
I pondered about that for a few minutes when I noticed that everyone was at the table eating. At first I wanted to go over there but what about this third person. If it wasn't me how would that look. And if it was me and I didn't go over there Brock could feel insulted. Luckily I got my answer in the form of a question.  
  
"Hey are you gonna eat with us?" I looked up and say Brock looking down at me. "If you don't hurry the food will get cold."  
  
That settled it. *For food of course.* I said as I followed him to the table.  
  
When I got there I wasn't really sure what to do. My first thought was to get in the chair. Pick up a knife and a fork and start eating. But that's when I remembered that I was no longer a human and that I wouldn't even be able to hold the knife and fork. Score another for humans. My second thought was to wait for someone to give me the food in a bowl or something. That was what we always did at my house when we had Pokémon there.  
  
That's when I noticed Pikachu. He was setting at the table in a booster seat eating some pancakes.  
  
*They let you set at the table with them?* I asked him.  
  
*But of course.* Replied Pikachu in between bites. *What did you think? They where going to give me a little dish to eat my food out of on the floor?*  
  
I was a little embarrassed at this. Not the fact that that was what we did with our Pokémon, but because I had never thought of treating a Pokémon so much like a human.  
  
"Hey Brock aren't you forgetting about someone?" Ash said as he looked down at me.  
  
"Oh right." Brock said, I could of sworn he was blushing just a little. "Ill be right back."  
  
Brock went into a small closet and came out with another booster seat. After he had put it down in the chair that I was next to I decided to get up in it and finally get some food.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be enough Brock." Said Ash again, still looking at me.  
  
And it wasn't, I could just barely get my hands on the table.  
  
"Yeah, he is a little small." Brock said as he got up and came back a moment later with a large book. "There you go, that should be enough."  
  
  
I have to admit that for my first time eating pancakes as a Pokémon it wasn't to hard. This had only been the second time in my entire life that I had eaten pancakes. The first was when I was over at my Grandparents house. My Grandma had made some homemade pancakes and syrup.  
  
*Hey don't just stand there.* I heard someone saying to my side. *Have some fun while you can.*  
  
I looked over at the Bulbasaur and watched him walk away. Ash and Brock had released there Pokémon out by a small pond. Surprisingly I was glade for a chance to have a little fun. My entire life the only times I had fun was those few minutes when me and my little brother would go outside and play before breakfast. I was also a little fascinated at all the different types of Pokémon.  
  
  
After a few hours of playing, and after Brock had given us all some food. It was time for Ash to leave, but before he left I listened in on a conversation that they where having, surprisingly, about me.  
  
"So what did you think about that little Pikachu, Brock?" Asked Ash.  
  
"It reminded me a little of your Pikachu when we first started our journey together." Replied Brock.  
  
"Yeah, it did remind me a little of my Pikachu." Concurred Ash.  
  
"And you say that its been following you around." Asked Brock.  
  
This is getting a little strange.  
  
"Yeah," started Ash, "ever since this accident."  
  
"Accident?" Questioned Brock. "What accident?"  
  
Ash looked as though he was getting a little teary eyed at that question. But it did show that he had cared a little for me before I, whatever happened to me.  
  
"There was this young trainer that had come to ask me some questions." Started Ash. "And then everything went wrong. I decided to let him and his friend stay over at my house. And then. . ."  
  
"Go on Ash." Replied Brock.  
  
"They killed him!" Yelled Ash. "They killed that young trainer!"  
  
"Who killed him" Asked Brock.  
  
"Those three in Team Rocket." Replied Ash.  
  
"Is this the same Team Rocket?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Yes! Jesse, James, and Meowth." Replied Ash, I'm not sure but it looks like he may be fighting back tears.  
  
"I see." Was all the Brock could say.  
  
"And after the explosion, we found that little Pikachu, barely hanging on to life." Said Ash.  
  
This is getting sad. Didn't Team Rocket kill people everyday? I thought that Ash had seen death in his life. But now I'm beginning to think that he hasn't.  
  
Drat I've missed some of the conversation.  
  
"I don't know." Responded Ash. "Is it even possible?"  
  
Is what even possible? Blasted thinking.  
  
"Well maybe I should keep an eye on it." Replied Ash. "Just in case."  
  
Dang it, I missed the best parts. Note to self, next time people are talking about you don't think just listen. 


	6. Run in with a friend

Chapter 5  
Run in with a friend.  
  
  
After a few hours of walking Ash and Pikachu had decided to take a break. And I had decided that it would be better for me to leave them.  
  
I had only been walking for a few minutes before I came upon a small camp. I looked around the camp, but only found one sleeping bag.  
  
*Who would be out in the woods all by themselves?* I asked aloud.  
  
I got my answer a few seconds later as I heard someone coming from behind the bushes. I decided not to hang around and got behind a nearby tree to hide.  
  
"Boy, I sure am tired." I heard the voice say.  
  
The voice was very familiar, it sounded almost like.  
  
*Brandi?* I questioned aloud.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked the voice. "Show yourself."  
  
I have to look, I have to see if it is, or is not Brandi.  
  
*It is you.* Was all I said.  
  
"A Pokémon!" She yelled. "Alright!"  
  
At first I wanted to run. But what is she doing here? She should still be home, crying her heart out over my death. Or maybe she's glad that I'm dead, and decided not to tell everyone till she achieved her dream.  
  
"Go Ivysaur!" She yells, sending out Ivysaur.  
  
*Battle time I guess.* Said the Ivysaur upon seeing me.  
  
*What!* I yelled out. *She had leveled you up!*  
  
"Ivysaur use Vine Whip!" Brandi shouted.  
  
*Sorry about this.* Said the Ivysaur before sending out its vines.  
  
I'm not sure how I did it, but I managed to dodge the attack. Just desperations, or fear of being caught by her, or anger at her for not telling everyone what happened. There had to be a logical explanation.  
  
*Your good.* Said the Ivysaur turning to face me.  
  
"Use your Razor Leaf Ivysaur!" Shouted Brandi.  
  
*Can't end it now.* Replied the Ivysaur as he sent out several leaves in my direction. *I'm just starting to have fun.*  
  
*Wha.* I said as I ducked under the attack.  
  
For some reason he had sent them high. Either he wanted to take my head off, or he wanted a long battle and knew I would dodge it.  
  
*You should fight back.* Replied the Ivysaur. *Before I have to end this.*  
  
I gulped at those words. End it, how? Was he thinking of killing me? Or just knocking me out. I don't think I want to wait and see.  
  
"Ivysaur us-" Brandi was cut off as a bolt of energy hit her.  
  
*Oh crap!* Was all I managed to say when I say her fall down.  
  
*I think you missed.* Replied the Ivysaur, turning to look at his trainer.  
  
*You did that on purpose!* I yelled. *You knew that if you dodged she would be hit!*  
  
*Oops.* He said as he turned back to me. *I guess now we can fight with no one yelling orders out. I real good battle, no rules, as it seems.*  
  
*You mean to the death!* I spat out.  
  
What am I doing? Just a few days ago I was afraid of my own shadow. Now look at me, I'm willing to just die.  
  
I saw it in his eyes for a brief second, and it was gone after that second. The thought of the kill, a chance to see your enemies blood on the ground. The chance for true victory.  
  
*My no.* He said. *Not to the death. It's just that every time I start to fight I hear her yelling out orders, and a lot of the time there the wrong thing. I mean our own fight, no one to tell us what to do, just a fight using what we know, instead of what some little girl thinks she knows.*  
  
*Fine.* I said.  
  
This isn't me. Maybe that psychic Pokémon is back. That's it, it's controlling my mind.  
  
*Ready or not!* Yelled out the Ivysaur as he rushed me.  
  
I couldn't let him win. If I lose it will be like giving up on away to reverse this. It will be like giving up on love.  
  
*I will never be defeated by you!* I yelled out as I hit the planet Pokémon with a Thunder Bolt.  
  
What's happening to me? I've never felt like this in my entire life.  
  
*Pretty good.* He said as he shook the hit off. *But this is better!*  
  
I can't move! I looked down and saw that I was free, nothing was holding me. But I just couldn't move away from the attack.  
  
Then it hit me. The force from the attack sent me flying back into the tree that was behind me.  
  
*Too bad.* He said as he moved over to Brandi. *I thought this would be a good fight.*  
  
  
  
"Hey Sam." I heard a voice calling from behind me.  
  
"Hey Brandi." I replied as I put some books into my locker.  
  
"I'm glad that that whole thing is over now aren't you." She said, more of implying then asking.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little fun though." I said, closing and locking my locker.  
  
We where back at school. How did I get back here?  
  
"It's too bad though." She said as she turned to face me.  
  
The world got bigger. No, I got smaller, a lot smaller. I was a Pikachu again! What's going on!  
  
"I always wanted to catch you." She said as she pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
*No!* I pleaded. *Wait, this isn't right!*  
  
"Now we will always be together, but with you as my slave." She said as she through the Pokéball at me.  
  
*No Brandi, please don't!* I yelled. But it was too late, I was absorbed into the darkness of the Pokéball.  
  
  
  
*No.* I said as I awoke. I was still in the same place I had fallen at the end of the battle.  
  
*Just a dream?* I asked aloud.  
  
I looked at the place where Brandi had been laying to find it empty. I quickly looked around the camp to see where she was. I found her asleep in her sleeping bag. What had happened after the battle? Did she get up and return Ivysaur and not notice me? Did she notice me but decide that I was to weak for capture, or was she out of Pokéballs to use and capture me?  
  
It didn't matter, I had to get out of there before she woke up. Unfortunately my battered body had other ideas.  
  
*So weak.* I said as I tried to move.  
  
I couldn't move, I could barely keep myself conscious. Maybe if I went to sleep I would feel better in the morning.  
  
  
I awoke the next morning a little panicked, Brandi was up and moving around, and I still wasn't able to move around. Maybe if I just acted like I was asleep she would move along.  
  
"Oh hello." I heard her say, I'm busted.  
  
"You look pretty bad after that battle yesterday." She said as she took out a potion.  
  
*Not a potion.* I replied when I saw her getting one. I doubt if any of the words actually came out.  
  
"Don't worry, this will fix you up." She said with a smile.  
  
This was a strange side of Brandi. The entire time I had known her as a human she was, well to put it simple, mean. But now she was caring. Maybe it was in all women, a soft and compassionate side. Even if they didn't act like they had one.  
  
"All better." She said as she gave me the last of the potion.  
  
*If you could say that.* I moaned quietly.  
  
She just smiled at me. She can't even understand what I'm saying but I still talk to her. How odd.  
  
*When are you going to tell everyone that I'm dead?* I asked, since she couldn't understand me it didn't really matter what I said.  
  
"Don't worry." She started. "I'm not going to capture you."  
  
*Good* I said. *Why would anyone want to be captured by you?*  
  
What am I doing? This isn't like me. Even when I was a human I was never this mean. Or at least not all the time.  
  
"Since we're close to a town," she started, "if you want I could take you to the Pokémon Center and get you healed up. Then release you a little later."  
  
*Yeah.* I replied. *Like you really would.*  
  
Why am I being so mean? She is being so nice and kind, she's offering to help me and all I can say is, Like you really would. This isn't me, this isn't me at all.  
  
"Ok." She said as she reached into her backpack. "I'm gonna have to put you in a Pokéball so I don't have to carry you."  
  
*I guess your just lazy the-* I was cut off as I went into the Pokéball.  
  
Why am I being so mean to her? I had always secretly loved her, as she had me. And now look at me. A few days as a Pokémon and I'm acting like this. This isn't natural. Of course being turned into a Pokémon isn't natural either.  
  
That settles it. Until I'm released from this prison I'm going to think of a way to change my attitude. 


	7. A Mate?

Chapter 6  
A Mate!?  
  
  
I had a long time to think of a way to change my attitude. I had been in the Pokéball for two or three hours. At least I think it was that long. About an hour ago I felt a kinda fuzzy sensation, what I figured was what came from a rejuvenator, and then I had been released. I sorta wanted Brandi to stick around so I could apologize to her. But right after she released me she ran away.  
  
*Great.* I said as I looked around. *I guess I'll be sleeping under a bush tonight.*  
  
I was a little worried. The only other times that I had slept outside as a Pokémon, save for with Ash, I had been knocked unconscious. How will things be different this time? Will I be a potential target for a Pokémon?  
  
Another thought had also went through my mind. Tomorrow was my birthday. I was gonna be 13. But if there are separate dates like that in Pikachu time, will I be older, younger, how old will I really be?  
  
*I'm just gonna stick with 13.* I said as I laid down to rest. *Good night nothingness.*  
  
  
I awoke the next morning a little surprised. In front of me lay another sleeping Pikachu.  
  
How did it get here? Maybe it came into this bush last night didn't notice me and fell asleep. Maybe I had a bad dream, cried out in pain, and this Pikachu came to help. Maybe I had moved to a different bush. Maybe it was already here and I just didn't notice it.  
  
Well whatever the reason, I'm just gonna sneak out of here.  
  
SNAP  
  
*Blasted twig.* I hissed under my breath.  
  
Maybe the other Pikachu didn't hear me, maybe it will keep on sleeping. Then again. . .  
  
*Good morning dear.* Said the Pikachu.  
  
Maybe not. . .  
  
It was obviously female. I could tell by its voice. But why did it call me dear? There has got to be a logical explanation for this.  
  
*I'm glad to see your awake.* She said as she moved up next to me.  
  
*Um. . .* I was at a lose for words. I had been shy around girls, with the exception being Brandi, and I guess I still was.  
  
*Lets go start our new life together.* She said, this time she got even closer.  
  
*Our what!* I yelled.  
  
What on Earth is going on here?  
  
*Our new life.* She said again. *When I saw you last night you looked so cute. And so I decided to take you as my mate.*  
  
A mate! I'm too young to have a mate! I'm not even supposed to be the same species! How am I gonna explain this to Brandi?  
  
*But I-I-I.* I was speechless.  
  
How could I react to that? This is not gonna be good.  
  
Please someone help, anyone. A trainer, someone who just likes to catch Pokémon. Anything help.  
  
*Don't worry your cute little head.* She said as she got in front of me. *We will always be together from now on.*  
  
*Yeah but. . .* I struggled for some type of answer. Then it hit me. *I have already chosen someone.*  
  
Short and to the point. Now she just gets mad, shocks me and walks away. I hope.  
  
*Where is she?* She asked as she started to look around. *I don't see her anywhere.*   
  
*She, she, she's gone. . .* Think, fishing, hunting, swimming. THINK! *For a little run.*  
  
*I guess it's her lose then.* She said as she got closer.  
  
*Um, I-I-I um.* I struggled for words. But was unable to find any that would help.  
  
*Don't worry.* She started. *I'll be gentle.*  
  
This is the best birthday ever. Right behind the one where I was attacked by a pack of Rattata, and the one where my hair caught on fire.  
  
*I'll wait thanks.* I said nervously.  
  
*Oh.* She said backing down a little. *I guess I can wait too.*  
  
  
I had been running for about an hour. Thinking of away to get away from that other Pikachu.  
  
*How am I gonna get outa this one?* I said under my breath.  
  
I had to think of away. Maybe I could find another Pikachu, get beat up by him, and then she will see that he's stronger and will go to him.  
  
*But where do I know. . .* I froze in my tracks.  
  
*What's the matter?* I heard her asking from behind me.  
  
Of course. I could get Ashes Pikachu to knock me out and then leave him to worry about what to do.  
  
*Oh nothing.* I replied as I started running in the direction that I supposed Ashes house to be in. I just found away to get rid of you.  
  
  
We had been running for about a half an hour before another realization came onto me. I hadn't had anything to eat that day.  
  
*Are you ok?* She asked as she came up to me.  
  
*Yeah.* I replied, before my stomach started to growl for food.  
  
*I know what to do!* She yelled as she took off into the woods.  
  
Now was my chance to get away. She was gone and I had many directions I could run in.  
  
But something was holding me back. And I didn't know what it was. I tried to think of a good explanation.  
  
Maybe she has some kinda spell on me. Maybe I just think and the body does what I tell it some of the time. Maybe I was growing attached to her. I moved that thought to the end of the line. But why, why wasn't I taking this chance to run.  
  
*Maybe I-* I was cut off as I heard my stomach rumble some more.  
  
*Maybe I'm just hungry.* I said as I looked in the direction she had ran off in.  
  
I had only been waiting for about half a minute or so before I got this bad feeling coming from the direction she had gone in.  
  
*Great.* I said as I started in that direction. *I wonder what's going to happen this time?*  
  
It had only taken a few minutes for me to get into a place under some brush to see what was going on.  
  
It was that female Pikachu, and it looked like she was in trouble.  
  
*Please don't.* I heard her beg before she was knocked back by another attack.  
  
She was being attacked by a Squirtle.  
  
*Hey you big bully!* I yelled as I jumped out from the brush. *Why don't you mess with someone your own size!*  
  
What am I doing. Here someone is that could probably take her off my hands, and I attack them. Is my brain slowly being taken over by a Pikachu's brain?  
  
"It's that little Pikachu from before!" I heard someone shout.  
  
It was that trainer that had tried to capture me when I was with Ash.  
  
*Leave her alone.* I replied. Short and to the point, now if only he could understand me.  
  
"I wanted to capture you before," he started, "but then that other guy interfered. Now that he isn't around your mine!"  
  
*We'll see about that!* I yelled as I got ready for an attack from his Squirtle.  
  
"Squirtle use your Water Gun attack!" He yelled. Idiot.  
  
*You got it.* Was Squirtles only reply.  
  
*Pathetic.* I said as I dodged the attack. *More like this.*  
  
I hit the Squirtle with a Thunder Bolt and caused it to faint.  
  
*I didn't know I was that strong.* I said as I looked at the unconscious body of the Squirtle.  
  
"Squirtle return." He said as he brought his Squirtle back. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
I'm done listening to him.  
  
*I'm sure whatever Pokémon you send out I can defeat.* I said as I started walking towards the other Pikachu.  
  
*Don't be so sure.* I heard a ruff voice say behind me.  
  
Blast I should of listened to what he said I guess, too late now.  
  
*I'm sure that I could- Holy Crap!* I yelled as I jumped back a few feet.  
  
It was an Onix!  
  
"That's what I thought." Said the trainer, giving me a smirk that I really wanted to wipe from his face.  
  
*Well this looks like it will be an easy match.* Said the Onix in that safe ruff voice.  
  
"Onix, Tackle him then I'll capture them both." Said the trainer as he started to pull out two Pokéballs.  
  
I had to dodge his attack, but how? It was like trying to dodge something really big and fast.  
  
*What do I do?* I asked the air, maybe it could help. Fat chance, but you never know.  
  
That's when it hit me. Not an Idea, but the Onix.  
  
*Ow.* Was all I said as I hit the ground. In my opinion I thing I said something that didn't seem like I was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Pokéball go!" I heard the trainer yell out.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
*At least we'll be together.* Was all I heard the female Pikachu say before I was sucked into the Pokéball. 


	8. Captured

Chapter 7  
Captured.  
  
  
I was too weak. I couldn't even protect myself or my, well I guess since I'm never going to become human again, mate. It doesn't really matter anymore. Now that I've been captured I'll never get the chance to become human again. And knowing this fool he'll probably want to evolve us.  
  
'I'm so sorry.' Said the voice of Brandi.  
  
Wait a second. Can psychic Pokémon communicate through a Pokéball? Then it must be my conscious. Or Brandi.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked it. It couldn't be her.  
  
'I'm Brandi of course.' Replied the voice.  
  
I didn't know she was psychic.  
  
'But how is that possible?' I wondered.  
  
'If I had known this would happen I wouldn't of released you.' She said.  
  
'What are you talking about?' I asked her, a little sign of worry in my voice.  
  
'I've known it was you for awhile.' She started. 'I just didn't think this would happen.'  
  
'How long have you known?' I asked, this is getting a little strange.  
  
'Ever since you cam out from behind that tree.' She replied.  
  
'Then why did you attack me?' I wondered. I'll know if it's her or not with this answer.  
  
'It's because.' Started the voice.  
  
'Because, because what?' I asked, why won't she answer.  
  
There was that fuzzy feeling again. I guess my trainer just healed me.  
  
"There you go young man." I heard the voice of Nurse Joy saying.  
  
I didn't know you could hear things going on outside these things. But I guess that every time I was in here I was always thinking.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy." I heard the boy reply.  
  
Now what's going to happen? Is he going to torture us? He seems like he would do something like that. If he does I'm gonna shock him. Maybe I can make my escape after that. And what about the rest? I guess I could free them too.  
  
But what if he's nice? No, he can't be nice, he has to be mean.  
  
"This looks like a good place." He said.  
  
A good place to what? To slice us up? To. . .  
  
*Throw stuff at us?* I said as I rematerialized on the ground.  
  
I see five other Pokémon. But I don't see that other Pikachu. Where's she at?  
  
"Hi ya guys." Said the trainer.  
  
*You monster.* Was all I replied.  
  
*You shouldn't say stuff like that.* Replied a voice from behind me.  
  
That voice sounded familiar. I remember it now, it was that Pidgey.  
  
*What, how did you get caught?* I asked the Pidgey.  
  
*Well after you had run into me I heard these two people fighting.* He started. *When I went to look I saw this girl knocking this trainer into the water with a big mallet. I started laughing so hard that I got his attention and he caught me with one of those Pokéballs.*  
  
"So here's you some food." I heard the trainer end his little speech.  
  
I wonder what he had been saying? Probably you are all my slaves, and I'm gonna make your life really bad, but here's some food first.  
  
*Well I am hungry.* I said as I went up to a bowl he had put on the ground. The other Pokémon had done the same.  
  
*Oh man!* I yelled out in disgust. *This stuff is terrible!*  
  
*Yeah but its good for you.* I heard one of the Pokémon say.  
  
*I guess I'm hungry enough.* I said as I started eating again.  
  
  
After eating the trainer let us play around for about 15 to 20 minutes. All of his Pokémon seemed happy. Maybe he is a good trainer after all.  
  
"This looks like a good place to rest." I heard him saying from inside my Pokéball.  
  
Great, well I guess I could take a nap too.  
  
"Hey who are you three?" I heard the boy asking.  
  
Now what's going on?  
  
"Where Team Rocket and we've come for your Pokémon." I heard a female voice saying.  
  
Not Team Rocket! Anything but them, unless it's Jesse James and Meowth. If it's them then I'm safe.  
  
"That was easy Jess." I heard another voice saying. What's going on out there?  
  
"It looks like we just got six Pokémon to give to the boss." I heard the voice of Jesse again.  
  
Just my luck, I get captured by the only trainer that can be beaten by those three.  
  
"Hey give him his Pokémon back!" I heard another voice yelling.  
  
"Drat it's the twerpet." I heard the voice of Jesse again.  
  
"Hand em over and I might go easy on you." Replied the voice.  
  
Who is it? Her voice sounds so familiar. And Team Rocket knows her too, maybe its Brandi.  
  
"Ok we'll hand'em over." Replied Jesses voice. Are they actually afraid of this person? "But not after we use them against you!"  
  
I guess not.  
  
"You can't do that!" Yelled the other girls voice.  
  
"We'll just see!" Yelled Jesse again. This seems like more of a yelling match than a battle. "Go Pokémon!"  
  
I'd hate to be. . .  
  
*That guy.* I said as I rematerialized. Crap, out of all the Pokémon they had stolen why did they have to use me?  
  
"Hey, isn't that that little Pikachu Jess?" Asked James.  
  
*Well, I guess more revenge for me.* I said as I turned to face Jesse James and Meowth.  
  
"See!" Yelled the other voice. "I told you they wouldn't obey you!"  
  
She's loud. I guess I'll shut her up with Team Rocket too.  
  
"I think we had better run Jess." Said James, to late to the fact.  
  
I let them have it. At least it shut them up. And that person behind me too.  
  
*I guess I might as we-* I was stunned as I turned around. *I-I just sh-shocked Mi-Mi-Misty!*  
  
  
After about an hours worth of recovering from both Misty and the trainer they where both talking. I decided it would be best if I just sat with my face to a tree as punishment.  
  
"What's the matter with my Pikachu?" Asked the boy.  
  
"I donno." Said Misty. "It's been setting there ever since the battle ended.  
  
*I'm setting here as punishment for shocking you.* I replied. They couldn't understand me but it was worth a shot.  
  
"Do you know what it said Miss?" Asked the trainer.  
  
"No," replied Misty, "but I know someone who would."  
  
"Great!" Yelled the trainer. "Do you know where he is? How far is it? Comeon tell me."  
  
"Its just a few miles down the road." Replied Misty. "I was going there myself. If you want to you can come along."  
  
"I would love that." Replied the trainer. "Just let me return it and we can be on our way."  
  
*Great, back into a. . .* I started before I was returned to the Pokéball.  
  
A Pokéball. 


	9. A New Problem

Chapter 8  
A New Problem.  
  
  
It had only taken about 30 minutes for us to get back to Ashes house. Or at least I thought that's where we where going. I didn't know anyone else you really understood what a Pikachu was saying.  
  
"Hey Misty!" I heard the familiar voice yell out. Yup, where at Ashes.  
  
"Hey Ash." Replied Misty. "I ran into this trainer who was having problems with a Pikachu that he had and I figured you would know what to do."  
  
What's he gonna do? Well, all he really would have to do is ask me. But he'll probably have a full medical scan knowing my luck.  
  
Well, when am I. . .  
  
*Going out?* I asked as I found myself on the ground. I gotta stop doing that.  
  
"Hey I remember that Pikachu." Ash said.  
  
"Yeah." Replied the trainer with a nervous laugh. "I found it again, but when I didn't see you anywhere around I thought that you had released it and decided to capture it."  
  
*You like to lie don't you.* I said as I finally turned to face the group.  
  
"What did it say?" Wondered the trainer.  
  
"He said that your not telling the truth." Replied ash, now looking at the trainer.  
  
*Hey its you again.* I heard the voice of Pikachu saying from behind Ash.  
  
*I thought that we would never chu Pi, Pika chu.* Replied Pikachu.  
  
*What's going on?* I said as I started to look around.  
  
The world had started spinning, I can barely keep my balance. What's happening to me?  
  
  
  
"Hey Sam." I heard Brandi's voice coming from behind me.  
  
"Hey Brandi." I replied as I closed my locker.  
  
Where back at school again. What's going on? What's happening to me.  
  
"I'm glad that that's all over." Said Brandi.  
  
"It was a little fun though." I replied as I started walking down the hall.  
  
"I bet." Started Brandi. "But now you will know how I felt."  
  
What's happening here!  
  
"Brandi!" I yelled as she began to shrink into a Pikachu. "Brandi! What's happening!"  
  
"Pikachu, chu, Pika." Replied the now Pikachu Brandi.  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
"I think he's coming to." I heard the voice of Nurse Joy saying.  
  
What was that dream all about? Was I human again?  
  
*You gave us a scare back there.* I heard the voice of Pikachu saying. *Ash almost thought that that trainer had poisoned you.*  
  
Well I'm not human again, oh well. But I knew he was mean. He tried to poison me!  
  
*He tried to poison me?* I was a little glad that I had been right, and disgusted that he would do such a thing.  
  
*No no.* Replied Pikachu. *There had been some bad Pokéchow going around. That's what caused you to get sick.*  
  
*Oh.* I said as I started yawning. I was still tired.  
  
*You should get some re-* Started Pikachu, before I cut him off.  
  
*When you where talking to me. Before I went out.* I started. *You had started to say something to me, but half way through the sentence I couldn't understand you. It was as if you where speaking a different language.*  
  
*That's nothing to worry about.* He said as he jumped down from my bed. *Some of the others had said the same thing.*  
  
  
We had stayed at the Pokémon Center for another day before it was ok to let us go back to our trainer.  
  
*Bah.* I said as I saw that boy again. *He tries to poison us but when they think its just bad food it's ok to go back to him.*  
  
*You shouldn't think like that.* Said on of the other Pokémon. *He stayed awake for the entire time we where sick.*  
  
Was he that worried? Why would someone stay by there Pokémon when there sick? Maybe he is a good trainer. Or maybe we was wanting to finish the job.  
  
*Oh well, in about 3 seconds I'm gonna be back in my. . .* I had been sent back into the Pokéball on the exact time.  
  
Pokéball. Why where words in here like thoughts? They just lingered for a few seconds in the mind before dissipating. Oh well, I had timed my return to the second, I was happy.  
  
  
I'm not sure how long the trainer had been running. The only thing that I really know was that he had stopped five times to battle someone along to road to wherever he was taking us.  
  
"So you want to try and take me on?" I heard someone saying from outside my little prison.  
  
Great. Another battle.  
  
"Yeah." Started my trainer. "I'll send out Pikachu."  
  
Well it looks like I'm up.  
  
"And I'll send out my Charmander." I heard the other trainer reply.  
  
Great, he wants me to go up against a Charmander.  
  
"Go Charmander!" Yelled the other trainer.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Yelled my trainer.  
  
Well, I'm ready for a fight.  
  
"Pikachu use your Thunder Shock!" I heard my trainer yell.  
  
What the heck. I'm still inside this Pokéball. How can he be telling me to do things when I'm not even out there. Unless, it's that other Pikachu. I guess he really did capture her.  
  
"No Charmander!" I heard the other trainer yell out.  
  
I guess she won. I guess she's stronger than I thought.  
  
"Well no that it's weak I'll use." Started the other trainer. "Ecans. Go Ekans!"  
  
I wonder if she can win this one.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" I heard my trainer yell.  
  
Why is he. . .  
  
*Telling her to go again?* I wondered as I came out of the Pokéball.  
  
*Tell who to go again?* I heard a voice from behind me ask.  
  
*That other Pika-* I was cut off as I barely dodged a Poison Sting attack from Ekans.  
  
Blast him. Fine, I'll just give him a Thunder Bolt to chew on for awhile.  
  
"I didn't say for you to use Thunder Bolt!" Yelled my trainer. "I told you to use Quick Attack!"  
  
*Blah Blah Blah.* I replied as I started walking away from the now unconscious Ekans.  
  
"Return Ekans!" I heard the other trainer yell. "Go Pikachu!"  
  
*This should be interesting.* I said as I turned to face the other Pikachu.  
  
*So it shall.* Replied the other Pikachu.  
  
What's gotten into me? I'm acting more like a Pokémon every second. What next, doing all kinds of crazy stunts just because I'm told?  
  
"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" I heard my trainer yell.  
  
But I decided that I'll use a Quick Attack instead.  
  
*Hey!* Yelled out the other Pikachu as it was knocked to the ground. *He didn't tell you to do that!*  
  
*I do what I want to.* I replied as I heard my trainer whine.  
  
"Not Quick Attack, Thunder Bolt." I heard him mutter. "Doesn't it even know its own attacks?"  
  
This guy is getting on my nerves.  
  
"Pikachu use your Thunder Shock!" I heard the other trainer yelling out.  
  
"Dodge it!" Yelled my trainer.  
  
*Duh.* I said as I barely dodged the attack.  
  
"This time do your attack right." My trainer started. "Thunder Bolt."  
  
*Fine.* I said as I hit him with the attack. *But you didn't say who.*  
  
*Hey, that's a really mean thing to do.* Replied the other Pikachu.  
  
The other trainer just stood there, starring in disbelief about what I had just done.  
  
*Now it's time to free the other.* I said as I went over to the now unconscious trainer.  
  
But do I really want to? She be over me even more about me freeing her. Then again, I don't want her to be a slave to someone like him.  
  
*What are you doing?* Asked the other Pikachu as I looked at the other five Pokéballs the trainer had at the time.  
  
"What's that Pikachu up to?" Wondered the other trainer.  
  
*This one isn't hers.* I said as I searched the Pokéballs. *But this one is, it must be, it smells like a Pikachu.*  
  
Great now I'm doing things by smell.  
  
*What's going on?* I heard the voice of the female Pikachu ask as she came out of her Pokéball.  
  
*Don't ask me,* started the Pikachu, *ask him, he's the one who freed you.*  
  
I'm already regretting this.  
  
*My mate!* I heard her yell out as she turned to face me.  
  
*Oh so that's why you freed he.* Said the other Pikachu.  
  
"What's going on?" Wondered the other trainer.  
  
*I love you even more now since you saved me.* Replied the female Pikachu.  
  
Is it too late to undo what I just did?  
  
*Lets hurry up and leave before he wakes up.* I said as I ran towards the bushes.  
  
"Pikachu stop them from escaping!" Yelled the other trainer.  
  
*Don't think so.* Started the Pikachu. *I'm not going to get in the way of mates making a grand escape.*  
  
Why doesn't someone just shout it from the highest mountain. What did I do so wrong as to be punished like this? 


	10. Trainer to Trainer

Chapter 9  
Trainer to Trainer.  
  
  
We had been running for about an hour. I decided to stop for a rest when I remembered the wounds that she had taken in her fight.  
  
*I think we should stop.* I said as I stopped close to a pond.  
  
*Ok.* She replied as she too came to a stop near the pond.  
  
She looked like she could faint any minute. And I have nothing to use that could help. Maybe we could go to a Poké Center, but how would that look? Two wild Pikachus coming in wanting to be healed. The fact that I also had no idea where we even where caused that plan to become useless.  
  
*You should rest for awhile.* I said as I tried to get a good idea where we were.  
  
*I think your right.* She said as she laid down.  
  
Gotta get help, but who could help?  
  
*Hey again.* I heard a voice saying from behind me.  
  
It was Ash and Pikachu. What the heck where they doing out in the middle of the woods?  
  
*What are you two doing way out here?* I asked Pikachu.  
  
*Way out here?* Started Pikachu. *Where only about five minutes walk from Pallet.*  
  
Call me mister good directions I guess.  
  
"Your friend looks like he's hurt." Said Ash as he went over and picked up the other Pikachu. She had fainted during my talk with Pikachu is seems.  
  
*Can you help her?* I asked Ash. *She was hurt in a fight.*  
  
"Sure." Said Ash as he picks her up of the ground. "I'll just take her to the Poké Center."  
  
  
It had only taken us a few minutes to get to the Pokémon Center. Upon arriving I had also fainted. I guess I took more damage than I thought in my battle.  
  
*Are you awake yet?* I heard a voice asking on the other side of the room.  
  
*Wha.* Was the only thing I managed to get out.  
  
*Your so cute when you sleep.* Replied the voice.  
  
Great, now she watches me sleep. I'm a little creped out about that, because who would want to watch anyone else sleep?  
  
*Our new trainer seems nice.* She said, I think she got a little closer to my bed.  
  
*Who are you talking about?* I asked her. Did she mean Ash?  
  
*That boy that brought us here.* She replied, even closer.  
  
*Oh, he's not our trainer, he's just a friend.* I replied, getting a little nervous about her getting closer.  
  
*I didn't know you had any human friends.* She replied, now in the bed next to mine.  
  
*Yeah.* I said nervously. What's she planning on doing?  
  
*Your cute, smart, not afraid of anyone and you can make friends with humans.* She started, now in the same bed as me. *I choose wisely in you as a mate.*  
  
Help. Someone please help me.  
  
"Ok Pikachus I'm gonna-" Started Nurse Joy. "How did you get into that bed? I'm gonna have to move you back."  
  
Saved by Nurse Joy. Three cheers for my newest best friend.  
  
*But.* Replied the Pikachu before she was moved by Nurse Joy.  
  
"You two stay in your own beds." Started Nurse Joy. "I'm turning the lights off, where closing. Don't bother the trainers out here please."  
  
*Ok.* I heard the other Pikachu reply.  
  
*Sounds fine by me.* I replied before Nurse Joy turned the lights off.  
  
  
I awoke the next morning to a little bit of a shock, literally. The other Pikachu had again moved to my bed, and she had apparently had a bad dream, and shocked me. Nurse Joy had come in angry. Not at me but at the other Pikachu for both moving again, and shocking me. I, on the other hand, was a little happy. Not only was I moved away from her, but I also got to spend a few minutes in the rejuvenator. I think I'm becoming addicted to the feeling they give you while they heal you.  
  
"Ok you two," started Nurse Joy, "you will be off limits to trainers until you reach the woods."  
  
*How could they enforce that?* I wondered.  
  
I soon got my answer when I saw Officer Jenny walk by.  
  
*Don't just stand there.* Replied the Pikachu. *Lets go.*  
  
It had only taken us a few minutes to get into the woods. And to my surprise no one had followed us. But one thing still worried me. What exactly happened last night. If something did. . . No, nothing happened, it's not possible.  
  
Besides, how could I explain that to Brandi, or the Pikachu.  
  
Hey Brandi, I'm glad I'm human again, now we can be together like we had always planned. Oh by the way, I kinda started a family with a Pikachu.  
  
Or, hey Pikachu, I know we started a family and all, but I'm really a human and am in love with this girl, so I don't think it will work out.  
  
I don't think I would survive three seconds after telling them.  
  
*Um.* I started. *What happened last night?*  
  
*What?* wondered the Pikachu.  
  
*When I woke up you where sleeping with me again.* I told her.  
  
*Oh.* She replied. *Nothing happened, when I came over to you, you where sound asleep. And you look so cute when you sleep.*  
  
*Ok.* I said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
It only took us a few more minutes to get back to the pond we had been at the day before.  
  
*I guess we could rest here for awhile.* I said as I moved over to the pond. The water looked crystal clear.  
  
*Ok.* She replied.  
  
*I think I'm gonna go get some berries to eat.* I said as I started moving towards some bushes.  
  
*But I should be the one to get-* She started before I cut her off.  
  
*Don't worry, you rest.* I said as I entered the brush.  
  
Well at least she decided to stay. She would be better off resting anyway.  
  
I had only been looking around for a few minuets when I came to a few berry patches. Unfortunately I still wasn't sure which ones where good and which ones where bad.  
  
*Maybe I'll try them first.* I said as I went up to one of the bushes.  
  
*But then again,* I started, *if I choose wrong I could get really sick.*  
  
That plan was out. But how could I get the good berries?  
  
I had searched the bushes a few more times before I decided to take some of all the berries.  
  
*Now how am I gonna carry all these berries?* I wondered as I looked around for something to put them in.  
  
I wasn't really expecting to find anything to carry them in until I found a bag laying on the ground.  
  
*Who lost there bag?* I wondered as I looked around.  
  
The bag looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who had a bag like that.  
  
*Well there lose.* I said as I moved the bag over to the berries I had collected.  
  
"We got in some good training today didn't we." I head a voice asking from behind the trees. I quickly moved for cover behind the bushes.  
  
"We sure did." I heard another voice reply. "And we weren't interrupted today."  
  
*I wonder who they are.* I whispered as I looked around the bush. I didn't know either of them.  
  
"Hey what happened to my bag?" Asked the taller one.  
  
"There it is." Replied the shorter one.  
  
Oh no, I had left the bag next to the berries.  
  
"Who picked all these berries?" Wondered the taller one. Please don't find me.  
  
"Hey either of you two want to battle?" I heard another voice ask. It was the voice of Brandi.  
  
"Sure, why not." Replied the shorter one.  
  
"Me too, that is if you beat Haishao here." Said the taller one.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Replied Brandi.  
  
Has she even gone in the direction of our home after living the Poké Center.  
  
"Go Wartortle!" Yelled Haishao.  
  
"Go Ivysaur!" Yelled Brandi.  
  
Well at least with these two battling I can get the berries and make my escape.  
  
"Wartortle use Tackle Attack!" I heard Haishao yell.  
  
"We're supposed to be fighting!" Yelled Brandi.  
  
What was she talking about?  
  
I got my answer in the form of being tackled by Wartortle. The hit didn't do much but it left me defenseless for a second, and that was all the time he needed.  
  
"Pokéball go!" Yelled Haishao.  
  
*Not again.* I said before I was sent into the Pokéball. 


	11. A Fools Mistake

Chapter 10  
A Fools Mistake.  
  
  
Many thoughts had been going through my mind while the battle was going on. What is this guy like? How am I gonna escape from him with his friend around? But the thought that was the loudest was also the strangest. What will happen to that other Pikachu?  
  
"I think I should get to keep that Pikachu." I heard one of the boys saying.  
  
"No way!" Yelled the other. "I caught it fair and square!"  
  
Great. I get two loud people who can't even decide which one will train me.  
  
"Just because I have more Pokémon than you doesn't mean you can have this Pikachu." Replied the other boy.  
  
"Yeah but." Replied the first.  
  
"And to prove it," started the second boy, "I name this Pikachu Lightning Angel."  
  
What!  
  
"Oh alright." Said the first.  
  
No it's not alright! What kind of a name is that! And that's what you would name a female Pikachu, not a male.  
  
"Go Lightning Angel!" Yelled the second boy.  
  
What kind of moron. . .  
  
*Would give me that name.* I said as I came out of the Pokéball.  
  
"See, it likes it." Said the second.  
  
*No I don't.* I said. But my words fell on deaf ears, or at least on ears that couldn't understand a single word I was saying.  
  
"Why don't we let it choose the trainer it wants?" Asked the first.  
  
*I don't want either of you.* I replied as I sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Asked the first.  
  
"I guess that it just needs to be healed." Replied the second. "And so do our other Pokémon. That girl had some tuff ones with her."  
  
*Yeah mostly mine.* I replied.  
  
"Its settled then." Said the second. "Return Lightning Angel!"  
  
*Moron.* I replied right before being sent into the Pokéball.  
  
I hate being in these things.  
  
  
It had only taken us a few minutes to get to the Poké Center. About an hour later my new trainer decided to introduce himself to me.  
  
"Go Lightning Angel!' Yelled my trainer.  
  
*I hate that name.* I replied as I materialized.  
  
"Hey." Replied my trainer. "I'm Haishao."  
  
"And I'm Renzier." Replied the second.  
  
*And I'm a Pokémon.* I replied with a yawn. *So get on with it.*  
  
"What did it say?" Asked Haishao.  
  
"Your its trainer." Replied Renzier. "You should know."  
  
"Right." Said Haishao as he started thinking. "I think it said it's hungry."  
  
*Someone please kill me.* I said as I watched my trainer start digging stuff out of his backpack.  
  
"Here ya go." He said as he sat a box down in front of me.  
  
"I think you have to open it first." Whispered Renzier.  
  
*I'll open it.* I said as I managed to take the lid off the object. *Your not too smart are you?*  
  
"What did it say?" Asked Renzier.  
  
"I think it said where gonna be friends." Replied Haishao.  
  
*What is this stuff?* I asked as I dumped the contents of the box onto the ground.  
  
"Haishao!" Yelled Renzier. "You gave it the box of fruits mom made for us!"  
  
*This is good.* I said as I took a bite out of one of the berries.  
  
"What!" Yelled Haishao. "Oh no! Lightning Angel return!"  
  
Jerks.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Asked Renzier.  
  
"Man, why didn't mom say that Pokémon liked that kind of stuff." Replied Haishao.  
  
  
After I had been returned I decided to take a little nap. I'm not sure how long I had slept but I awoke to several people yelling.  
  
"And I'm telling you Flareon is better!" I heard on of the voices yelling. I think it was Renzier.  
  
"Your only saying that because you like fire type Pokémon." Replied the other. I think that was Haishao.  
  
"Yeah." Started Renzier. "And because I'm right."  
  
"No!" Yelled Haishao. "Water can kick the butt of fire any day!"  
  
"Shows how much you know!" Yelled Renzier.  
  
I wish they would shut up. And why don't they just let it decide.  
  
"Oh go ahead." Replied Renzier.  
  
"That's what I though." Said Haishao. "Ok then, go Eevee!"  
  
*What is it?* Asked the Eevee.  
  
She sounds so young.  
  
"Today where going to evolve you into a Vaporeon." Replied Haishao.  
  
*But now?* Asked the Eevee.  
  
Run Eevee, run. I wasn't even the best trainer but I knew to wait before you made your Pokémon evolve.  
  
"Are you sure that it wants to be evolved?" Asked Renzier.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Replied Haishao.  
  
*But, but.* Started the Eevee.  
  
"Here we go." Said Haishao.  
  
  
About 30 minutes had passed since Haishao forced her to evolve into Vaporeon. Haishao and Renzier let us all out to introduce Haishao's two newest Pokémon, me and his newly evolved Vaporeon.  
  
"Everyone." Started Renzier.  
  
"Meet Lightning Angel and Vaporeon." Continued Haishao as they both moved so me and Japoreon could be seen.  
  
*Hello.* Said Vaporeon.  
  
I decided not to reply.  
  
*Where's Eevee?* Asked a Vulpix. *She usually likes to greet new arrivals.*  
  
*But I am Eevee.* Started Vaporeon. *Before they evolved me.*  
  
The rest of the Pokémon looked shocked. Had they not been listening to what those two had been saying?  
  
*What's wrong?* Ask Vaporeon.  
  
*There shocked because they decided to evolve you so young.* I replied. *Any good trainer would of waited for you to get older and get more experience before just evolving you.*  
  
*He's right.* Replied the Vulpix. *And what kind of a name is Lightning Angel? It sounds a little girly.*  
  
"What are they talking about Haishao?" Asked Renzier.  
  
"There probably talking about how great it is to have some new Pokémon helping us out." Replied Haishao.  
  
*Hadn't any of you been listening to what those two where saying a little while ago!?* I asked, in more of a yelling voice, however.  
  
*We usually just ignore them.* Replied a Charmander.  
  
"Well guys I guess it's time for you to go back to your Pokéballs." Said Haishao as he picked up a Pokéball.  
  
"Hey Haishao." Said Renzier as he returned his last Pokémon.  
  
"Yeah." Said Haishao as he stopped retuning his Pokémon. It was only me and the Vaporeon left.  
  
*Hey Vaporeon.* I said as I turned to her.  
  
*Yes Lightning.* She said.  
  
At least she didn't call me Lightning Angel.  
  
*You should try and run for it.* I said as I pointed towards some nearby bushes.  
  
*But that wouldn't be right.* She said as she turned back to face her trainer.  
  
*That doesn't matter.* I said as I got in front of her. *That guy will only get you hurt. Go into those bushes and wait. I'll take out these two and then I can take you to someone who can help.*  
  
*I donno.* She said as she looked towards the bushes.  
  
"I guess your right." Sighed Haishao as he turned to face us.  
  
*Now go!* I yelled as I pushed her to the side.  
  
"Hey what are you doing Lightning Angel?" Asked Haishao.  
  
*Something you two deserve to have done to you.* I said as I turned to face him.  
  
"It looks mad Haishao." Said Renzier. "You should return it fast."  
  
"I guess-" Started Haishao before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Oh my go-" Started Renzier before he too was knocked out.  
  
*You killed them!* Yelled out the Vaporeon as she started the cry.  
  
*No I only knocked them unconscious.* I said as I turned to face her. *See, there still breathing.*  
  
And they where. I had only given them a mild shock, but it had been enough to knock them out.  
  
*Ok.* I said as I started into the brush. *Lets go.* 


	12. Vaperons’ New Trainer

Chapter 11  
Vaperons' New Trainer.  
  
  
It had taken us a few hours to get to Pallet Town. And when we got there it was already dark.  
  
*We should rest for the night.* Said the Vaporeon as she came to a stop at the pond near Pallet.  
  
*Yeah, I guess your right.* I replied looking around. Where had that Pikachu gone to?  
  
I wasn't surprised not to see the Pikachu anywhere around. Who knew how long I had been gone for. She probably decided that I ran away and went and found a new mate. Or worse, she got captured.  
  
*I hope she's alright.* I whispered to myself before falling asleep.  
  
  
I awoke that next morning to see everything the way it had been when I had went to sleep. Which was a shock. Ever since I was three years old it seemed like everyday I awoke to some sort of a shock. It had started with my little brother being born.  
  
*Looks like I'm liked by someone to not have been shocked by something happening.* I said as I moved away from the bush.  
  
I'm a little worried though. I need to go off and get some food. But I can't leave that little Vaporeon here all by herself. And I don't want to wake her up just to go get something to eat.  
  
*I wonder what I should do.* I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the water.  
  
"There you are." I heard a voice saying from behind me. I wasn't really sure who it was, but I had heard the voice before.  
  
Great, one of my past trainers come to capture me.  
  
*Misty?* I wondered as I saw her reflection in the water just above mine.  
  
"Where's your trainer at?" She asked.  
  
*Probably out catching Pokémon, I left him not to long ago.* I replied as I continued to stare at her reflection.  
  
"He left you?" Asked Misty. Apparently she didn't understand everything I had said.  
  
*No, I left him.* I replied as I turned to face her.  
  
"Oh," she started, "you left him."  
  
*That's right.* I replied as a nodded my head just in case.  
  
"Why did you leave him?" She wondered. "Was he mean to you?"  
  
*What's going on?* I heard the voice of the Vaporeon asking as she stuck her head out of the bushes.  
  
"A Vaporeon!" Yelled Misty. "I don't have on of those."  
  
*Ah!* Yelled the Vaporeon as she disappeared back into the bushes.  
  
"Wait!" Misty yelled as she started for the bushes.  
  
*Stop.* I demanded as I got in front of Misty.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Misty. "I know!" She said as she pulled out on of her Pokéballs. "You want to fight."  
  
*No.* I replied. *I want you to help that Vaporeon.*  
  
"You want me to help that Vaporeon?" Misty wondered as she looked back at the bushes.  
  
*Yes.* I replied. *Her trainer evolved her way to soon.*  
  
"Hey Misty what's taking you so long?" Wondered Ash as he came into view.  
  
"This Pikachu is wanting me to help a Vaporeon in those bushes." Replied Misty.  
  
*Yes.* I started. *She was evolved to soon.*  
  
*Is it safe to come out?* Asked the Vaporeon from behind me.  
  
"It's ok Vaporeon." Started Misty. "Where not going to hurt you."  
  
"Hey isn't that that Pikachu that that trainer had?" Wondered Ash.  
  
*It's safe to come out now.* I said to the Vaporeon. *And yes I am.* I replied to Ash.  
  
"What happened to your. . ." Ash started, he was looking across the pond for some reason. "Did anyone else hear that?" He asked.  
  
*Hear what?* I wondered. The answer came just as I finished my sentence.  
  
*Mate!* I heard a distant voice yelling.  
  
*Mate!* The voice yelled again. It sounded familiar.  
  
*Mate!* Yelled the voice again.  
  
*Oh no.* I said as I looked to the other side of the pond.  
  
*Mate!* She yelled again. It was that female Pikachu.  
  
*Oh no.* I said as I looked towards the ground.  
  
"What's up with that other Pikachu?" Wondered Misty.  
  
*Mate!* She yelled again. Now getting closer.  
  
What can I do? I can't just go running up to her, just think how embarrassing that would be.  
  
*Mate!* She yelled again. Even closer.  
  
But I have to. I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her.  
  
*Mate!* She yelled.  
  
*He-* I started before I was knocked to the ground.  
  
She was on top of me. She was hugging me and. . . Crying. Had she been that worried about me?  
  
*I was so worried when you didn't come back.* She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. *I didn't know what happened to you.*  
  
*It's ok now.* I said as I got us both to our feet. *I had gotten captured again but I got away from him.*  
  
*What's going on?* Asked the Vaporeon. Tears now visible in her eyes.  
  
"It's so sweat Ash." Replied Misty. She too was beginning to tear up.  
  
What's going on? Is there some kind of disease going around that makes girls cry when another one does?  
  
*I was so worried.* She said again. Still crying.  
  
*It's ok.* I replied. Trying my best to comfort her. *Everything's gonna be ok.*  
  
  
It had taken about an hour to get the girls calmed down. Then it took about another hour to get everything explained to Misty as to why she should raise the Vaporeon.  
  
"I guess your right." Misty finally said in defeat.  
  
*Just think of it has if her trainer abandoned her.* I said again. *Because in some ways he did.*  
  
*Thank you for your help, Lightning.* Replied the Vaporeon. *But you should go with Angel, because in some ways you have been like an Angel for me.*  
  
Great now everyone is gonna start calling me that.  
  
*Uh thanks.* I said with a small laugh, I was clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey!" I heard a voice yelling. "What do you think your doing!?" It was Haishao.  
  
*That's the one.* I said as he came into sight. *He's the one who evolved her.*  
  
"That Vaporeon belongs to be!" Haishao yelled out. "And that Pikachu too."  
  
*Don't let him hurt me.* Said the Vaporeon as she moved behind Misty.  
  
*Don't worry.* I replied as I moved in front of the group.  
  
*We'll protect you.* Replied Ashes Pikachu as he too moved to the front beside me.  
  
*Yeah.* Replied the female Pikachu as she moved to the front on the other side of me.  
  
Three Pikachu's would definitely make any human think twice about whatever it was he was doing, and this time was no exception.  
  
"Your not responsible enough to be a Pokémon trainer." Replied Ash as he moved up to Haishao.  
  
"Yeah," started Haishao, "but those are my Pokémon."  
  
*What's gonna happen?* Wondered Vaporeon.  
  
*Don't worry.* I replied again.  
  
"But I captured them both." Said Haishao.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Replied Misty. "You have to be able to understand your Pokémon. And I don't think you can do that."  
  
Haishao looked down in shame. He knew she was right but he didn't really want to admit it.  
  
"But I am a good Pokémon trainer." He replied, still looking down. "Ever since I got my first Pokémon I treated it like it was a family member. I never let them get too hurt, and if they did I would take them to a Poké Center. I always did what you're supposed to do with them. I always feed them about the same time everyday. I always made sure they where in good health.  
  
"The only reason I made Eevee evolve when I did was because I thought that that was what it wanted. If I had known anything more than what I was told then I wouldn't of did it." He finished, tears where streaming down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Misty said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know what all you did."  
  
I was looking down in shame now. I had already marked him as a bad trainer right when he first caught me. I guess that I had never thought about what all he did for his Pokémon.  
  
"I still don't think you should get your Vaporeon back just yet." Started Ash. "And not because of what you did. But because of how young Vaporeon is. You should leave her here so she can be raised properly."  
  
"Your right." Replied Haishao as he wiped tears from his eyes. "But how do I know you two will be the best people to raise Vaporeon?"  
  
"You don't." Said Misty. "But I promise you that she will be well kept after. And we can give her all the care that she needs."  
  
This was enough to convince Haishao to let Vaporeon stay.  
  
*What happened?* Asked Vaporeon.  
  
*Your going to be staying with us.* Replied Pikachu.  
  
*We had better be going.* I said to the female Pikachu.  
  
*What. Oh, I guess your right.* She replied.  
  
"Hey wait a second." Said Haishao. "What about Lightning Angel? It's still my Pikachu."  
  
Why did he have to notice me?  
  
*He named you Lightning Angel.* Replied the Pikachu. *That sounds a little Romantic.*  
  
*No no no!* I yelled. *My name is not Lightning Angel, and I do not want a trainer!*  
  
"Um." Replied Haishao looking around. "What did it say?"  
  
"He said that his name isn't Lightning Angel and that he doesn't want a trainer." Replied Ash.  
  
Haishao looked as if he was about to get really mad, but for some reason he accepted me not wanting to join him.  
  
"Alright." He said as he started walking away. "I wouldn't want to force any Pokémon to stay with me that didn't." 


	13. Flower

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
After leaving Vaporeon with Ash and Misty I decided that it would be best to rest by that pond for the night. I'm not really sure why I kept going back to the pond, but for some reason I always felt safe there. It was also a nice looking place. Clean water close to food, it would be a good place to raise a family. Ah! I meant go camping. Yes, a good place to go camping. What's happening to me?  
  
*I think we should rest here for tonight.* I yawned to the other Pikachu. She liked me more now than when we first meet because of all that I had done.  
  
*I think your right.* She yawned in response.  
  
"This looks like a good place to rest for the night." I heard a voice saying on the other side of the bush.  
  
*Who's tha-* Started the Pikachu before I stopped her.  
  
*Don't say a word.* I whispered to her. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow I can wake up and catch lots of Pokémon." Yawned the voice.  
  
*We should be ok if we don't make a noise.* I whispered to the Pikachu. She nodded in agreement again.  
  
I was about to walk away until I heard talking on the other side of the bush. I didn't want to risk us getting caught so I decided that we should just rest there for the night. She agreed.  
  
  
  
"Good news." Said the doctor. "It's a boy."  
  
I'm so happy. There are no words that can describe how happy I am. After almost nine months me and Brandi had a boy. I'm gonna tell everyone about how wonderful it is.  
  
"I-I-I." Was all I managed to get out.  
  
"You don't have to thank me." Replied the doctor. He had apparently gotten this a lot.  
  
"I-I-I." I said again.  
  
"She's waiting for you in that room over there." Replied the doctor, pointing to the room she was in.  
  
"I-I-I." I replied as I started towards the room.  
  
"Good luck." Replied the doctor before he walked off.  
  
"Hey honey." Said Brandi as I entered.  
  
"Uh." I started before the words finally came to me. "I'm so proud of us."  
  
"Come take a look at your son." Replied Brandi.  
  
"He's so cu-" I stopped.  
  
"He even has your tail." Replied Brandi. The child wasn't human, but a Pikachu.  
  
"What!?* I gasped. This isn't right. This isn't possible! What's going on here!  
  
"Pika." Said the baby Pikachu.  
  
"It said your name." Replied Brandi.  
  
What's happening!  
  
  
  
I awoke the next morning still worried about the dream that I had. What did it mean? Something was not right in my mind and I had to find away to go back to being a human. I looked for that other Pikachu to see her looking around at the edge of the bush.  
  
*What are you doing?* I asked her, trying to keep my voice down.  
  
*I just wanted to see what it looked like.* She replied, not worried about keeping her voice down.  
  
*You're gonna get us both captured.* I told her, now standing next to her looking at the person asleep on the ground.  
  
What am I doing over here? I was just saying how dangerous it was and now I'm looking at this person sleeping too.  
  
*I think we should. . .* I stopped. The person on the ground had turned, but they where still sleeping.  
  
*. . . Get out of here.* I continued when the person settled again.  
  
*I guess your right.* She sighed.  
  
"That was a good rest." Yawned the person that had been asleep. Both me and the other Pikachu ran behind the bush.  
  
"Well I guess that I had better get a move on." The person yawned again.  
  
*Don't make a sound.* I whispered. The other Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Well guess I'll be going." Said the person.  
  
*Do you think it's safe now?* Wondered the Pikachu.  
  
*I don-* I started before I was cut off by the person.  
  
"I knew there where some Pokémon around here." Said the person.  
  
*I think we should run.* Whispered the Pikachu. I nodded before we both started running.  
  
"I guess it was just a stick." I barely heard the person say before I got to the other side of a tree.  
  
*I think we should wait awhile before we leave.* I said, looking around to tree to see if the trainer saw us.  
  
*I think your right.* Replied the Pikachu.  
  
  
We waited five minutes before the trainer left the area. After he left we started walking around to try and find another place to be. After about an hour of walking I noticed something strange.  
  
*Is that the pond we started at?* I wondered.  
  
*I think it yes.* Replied the Pikachu.  
  
How had this happened? We had went in a straight line the entire time.  
  
*I guess we can rest here for awhile.* I said as I went over to the pond.  
  
*Yeah.* Yawned the Pikachu as she laid down next to the pond.  
  
*I had meant to ask you this before but lots of stuff came up.* I started. *What's your name.*  
  
*My name?* Wondered the Pikachu. *Well, my mom always called me Flower.*  
  
*That's a nice name.* I replied.  
  
*What's yours?* She asked.  
  
My name, I had never thought about a name. I couldn't use my own cause it was too human.  
  
*Um.* I started, still unable to think of a name.  
  
*I think you should keep Lightning Angel.* Started Flower. *It's so cute.*  
  
Not gonna keep that name.  
  
*Um.* I replied. Still unable to think of anything.  
  
*But something that Vaporeon said.* Started Flower as she thought back. *Maybe you should go with Guardian Angel, that name sounds a little romantic.*  
  
*Um.* I started. That name I could work with. *How bout just Guardian, easier to remember.*  
  
*I guess your right.* Yawned Flower.  
  
What is it about this pond? It seems so comforting, and nice to be around.  
  
*We should start moving again.* I said, remembering we hadn't eaten almost all day. *We haven't had anything to eat almost all day.*  
  
*Oh.* Started Flower. *Your right.*  
  
*I know of some berry bushes up this way.* I replied, pointing in the direction of the bushes. *It should only take us about five minutes to get there.*  
  
  
The trip to the berry bushes took more than five minutes to get there. It had taken almost an hour. There where an unusually high number of people out and about today. Someone had probably said there was a rare Pokémon out in the woods and all these people where looking for it. It wasn't an unusual thing though, me and Brandi had stayed in the woods for nearly a week because we where told a rare Pokémon had been seen around there.  
  
*Oh no.* I said as the berry bushes finally came into sight.  
  
The people had set up a small town next to them. There where sleeping bags and tents everywhere.  
  
*Now how are we gonna get the berries.* I groaned.  
  
*Look.* Said Flower. *No one's around.*  
  
*What.* I said, as I looked around. She was right, no one was around.  
  
*Ok,* I started, *we'll sneak up and grab as many berries as we can carry and sneak back out.*  
  
Flower only nodded and started to the bush.  
  
*Ok.* She replied when she had as many as she could hold.  
  
*Lets sneak out.* I said when I too had as many as I could hold.  
  
We had almost made it to the tree line when I heard laughter coming from behind us.  
  
*Run!* I shouted as I started towards the trees. Flower followed quickly behind me.  
  
We had just made it to the trees when the people came out from behind one of the tents.  
  
*We made it.* I panted, we where both out of breath.  
  
*Ok.* I started, trying to regain my breath. *We should head back to the pond. It's the closest source of cover that I know of, and if we remain hidden we should be ok.*  
  
Flower only nodded, she was still out of breath.  
  
  
We made it back to the pond in a little bit less than and hour. When we got back, however, it had started to rain.  
  
*Get to the bushes!* I yelled as I made my way to the bushes. The rain storm had come out of nowhere.  
  
We made it to the bushes just as the hardest of the rain started to fall.  
  
*We should rest here for tonight.* Flower said as she set the berries she had gathered down.  
  
*I think your right.* I replied as I too set down the berries I gathered into the same pile.  
  
*We'll have to stay close for warmth.* Said Flower as she came closer to me.  
  
*I guess you're right.* I replied. I didn't really want to do it but she was right. 


	14. Dreams of Tomorrow

Chapter 13  
Dreams of Tomorrow.  
  
  
"Samuel." I heard a voice calling me.  
  
"Wha." I replied, I was human again.  
  
*Guardian.* I heard another voice reply.  
  
*What?* I replied, I was back to a Pikachu.  
  
"You have to chose." Said the voice, it was Brandi.  
  
*Yes, you must chose one of us.* Said the other, it was Flower.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You must choose which one of us will be yours forever." Replied Brandi.  
  
*But you can only chose one.* Replied Flower.  
  
"But." I started. "I can't choose one of you over the other. Brandi, I love you but there is the chance that I will never become human again. Flower, you choose me to be your mate, and you have stuck by me in everything that has happened to me while I was a Pikachu, but there is the chance that I will become human."  
  
"Fine then." Started Brandi.  
  
*We will show you the future.* Finished Flower.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
  
"Samuel." I heard a voice behind me. It was Brandi. "Are you alive?"  
  
"What?" I said as I turned around. I was in a house, and Brandi was standing in front of me.  
  
"So you are alive." She said. "For a minute there I thought you had spaced out never to return."  
  
"Brandi." I said as I hugged her. "I missed you so much."  
  
We where both older. I hadn't noticed it before but we looked to be in our late twenties. But then this could be a dream, but Brandi feels so real. I can smell pancakes from the kitchen. This must be real!  
  
"You missed me?" Wondered Brandi as I finally let her go. "We saw each other five minutes ago when I had to drag you out of bed."  
  
"I know." I replied as I embraced her again. "But five minutes is to long to wait."  
  
"Mommy." I heard a voice from behind me. "When are you gonna bring the pancakes out?"  
  
"As soon as your father starts acting normal." Replied Brandi as she gently pushed away from me. "Which means that you might starve to death before you get your pancakes."  
  
"Dad." Said the voice from behind me, in a kind of pleading voice.  
  
"Oh alright." I said as I let Brandi by me. "I guess you can get something to eat now."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Replied the voice as he ran up and hugged me. I have a son.  
  
"After breakfast." I heard Brandi's voice from the dinning room. "Don't forget that you promised to teach your son a little about catching Pokémon."  
  
"Yeah dad." Replied my son. "Don't forget."  
  
  
It had taken an hour for us to get done with breakfast. I was largely staling for time.  
  
"Ok dad." Started my son as he dragged me from the house. "Now you have to teach me how to do it right."  
  
"Ok." I replied.  
  
I looked around the yard for something that I could use as a Pokémon. I soon found a small peace of wood that looked like a Caterpie.  
  
"Ok son." I started as I set the peace of wood up. "Lets imagine that that peace of wood is a Caterpie."  
  
"Right." He replied.  
  
"Now I'm gonna throw one of these Pokéballs at it and try to capture it." I ended, throwing one of the balls at it. The ball hit perfectly on the wood and fell to the groound.  
  
"Um." Started my son.  
  
"Ok then." I started. "If that was a real Pokémon I would of caught it, but since it's just a peace of wood we have to pretend."  
  
"I gotcha." He replied.  
  
"Ok now, I want you to try and hit it with one of these." I said as I handed him two Pokéballs.  
  
"Here I go." He said as he sent it out. The ball landed just short of the wood.  
  
"That was a good first throw." I said. "But I'll give you a little hint. Throw the ball at an invisible spot about two to three inches behind whatever it is you want to capture."  
  
"Like this." He replied as he sent out the other ball. This one hit on target.  
  
"Good!" I said. "You would of just captured your first Pokémon."  
  
  
We had trained for a few hours more before it had started to get dark.  
  
"Ok." I said as I picked up the last of the Pokéballs. "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to do a little dance every time you make a capture. I did it to your mother when we where kids and she hated it. But then she came up with a little song every time one got away. Your mother was mean when she was younger. As are all girls when there her age."  
  
"What did you say?" I heard a voice asking from behind me. It was Brandi.  
  
"Like I was saying." I replied nervously. "Your mother is the smartest and most beautiful person on Earth. You should always be nice to her and give her flowers."  
  
"That's what I thought." I heard the voice reply. My son only started laughing.  
  
"Lets get you tucked into bed and I'll read you a story." Brandi said as she went into our sons room.  
  
"I'm tired so I'm just gonna go ahead and get some rest." I replied as I went past the door.  
  
"Goodnight dad." I heard my son say.  
  
"Night son." I replied.  
  
I had fallen asleep seconds after laying down.  
  
  
*Wake up daddy.* I heard a voice saying. *You promised to teach us how to use electric attacks today.*  
  
*Wha.* I groaned as I looked up at four faces looking down at me. I was a Pikachu again.  
  
*Let him get some sleep.* I heard another voice saying from beside me. It sounded like Flower, but older.  
  
*But he promised.* On of the little Pikachus whined.  
  
*It's not even daylight yet.* Replied Flower. *When it's daytime he'll teach you.*  
  
*But.* Started all four of them before the realized it was useless to argue. *All right.* They ended as the walked away.  
  
*Thanks.* I said as I turned to look at Flower.  
  
*I only bought you a little bit of sleeping time.* She replied as she closed her eyes. *You had better use it.*  
  
*You're right.* I sighed before I feel back to sleep.  
  
  
I had only gotten about an hours worth of sleep before I was again awakened.  
  
*The suns up now.* I heard on of the voices saying.  
  
*So now its time for you to get up.* I heard another saying.  
  
*Oh.* I groaned as I turned to Flower again.  
  
*You're on your own this time.* She replied.  
  
*Ah.* I groaned as I slowly sat up.  
  
*Come on.* The all said as they took off towards a clearing.  
  
*I'm coming.* I yawned as I started after them.  
  
*Remember.* Said one of them as I came into the clearing. *You said that today you where gonna teach us to do electric attacks like you do them.*  
  
*Ok.* I yawned. *But wouldn't you rather have something to eat first?*  
  
*You promised.* Replied another. She was the smallest.  
  
*Ok Rose.* I replied. How did I know her name? I guess this is real.  
  
*First.* I started. *You have to let daddy slee-*  
  
*You promised.* Said Rose again.  
  
*Ok.* I replied.  
  
I looked around for something to use as a target when I found a peace of wood. It looked exactly like the peace of wood from whatever that was when I was human.  
  
*Ok.* I started as I sat down the peace of wood. *This will be your target.*  
  
*Now what do we do?* Asked another one. He was larger than the rest.  
  
*I was about to tell you what to do.* I replied. *First, look at your target and think of sending a bolt of energy its way.*  
  
*Ok.* They all replied. They all failed to sue an electric attack.  
  
*But that way doesn't work.* I laughed slightly.  
  
*Dad.* Replied another.  
  
*Ok ok.* I said. *First get a feeling in you. Like a time when you where happy, or sad, or afraid of something. Then you use that feeling as a sort of channel to send your attack on.*  
  
They frowned but did it. What I got next was a bunch of happy faces.  
  
*See.* I said. *Now you all know how to attack.*  
  
*Thank you daddy!* Yelled Rose as she ran over to me.  
  
*Ok, but your all gonna have to practice some more.* I replied as I went back to where I had been sleeping.  
  
*You teach them how to do it?* Asked Flower.  
  
*Yeah.* I yawned. *Well, maybe I can get in a few more hours sleep before one of them hurts the other.*  
  
  
"Now chose." I heard the voice of Brandi saying.  
  
"What." I replied as I looked up at her. I was in water.  
  
*We have shown you what will happen.* Replied Flower.  
  
"Now you must chose which one of us will save you from them." Continued Brandi.  
  
"Them?" I wondered. I turned and saw several Gyarados coming for me. "Help! Get me out before they get here!"  
  
*You must chose.* Replied Flower.  
  
"Or you will die." Finished Brandi.  
  
"But." U started, the roars from the Gyarados where closer now. "Why can't I chose both? I'm sure there's a way for us all to be together."  
  
*It is too late.* Replied Flower.  
  
"We can not save you now." Finished Brandi.  
  
"What." I turned to see the lead Gyarados lunging for me. "No!"  
  
  
*No.* I said as I awoke. I was soaking wet. I looked up to see that rain water had been falling right on me.  
  
*That explains it.* I whispered.  
  
I looked over to Flower to see that she too was getting some water on her. I decided to gently move her out of the rain.  
  
*That was a strange dream.* I whispered to myself as I layed back down next to Flower. *I guess getting rained on made me think I was swimming.*  
  
The only part of the dream I remembered was being in the water. 


	15. Captured by a Friend

Chapter 14  
Captured by a Friend  
  
  
I awoke the next morning to hear several bird Pokémon singing. It was a nice song. It had almost made me forget about everything that had happened.  
  
*Sounds beautiful doesn't it?* I heard Flower asking from behind me.  
  
*Yeah.* I replied, as I listened to the song. *It's beautiful.*  
  
*Oh no.* I heard her say. *Some of our berries have been washed away.*  
  
*Yeah.* I replied again. It took me just a few seconds to realize that that was a bad thing. *What? How many are left?* I asked as I turned to where the berries had been. There was only about five or so left.  
  
*Not many.* She said, gathering them into a pile. *We will have to go get some more.*  
  
*I guess your right.* I sighed as I turned back to listen to the bird Pokémons songs. They sounded a little different now. They sounded like they where angry. *What's going on?* I wondered.  
  
*One of those humans must of did something.* Flower said as she came up beside me.  
  
*I wonder who it was?* I asked, not really expecting to get an answer. A few seconds later I got the answer in the form of a scream.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Screamed the voice. I sounded like Brandi's.  
  
*Could that be?* I wondered as I peaked out of the bush to see if I could see her. It was, she was running back in forth with several Pidgey chasing her. *It is.* I sighed under my breath.  
  
*Are you thinking of helping her?* Asked Flower. *It seems that you know her.*  
  
*I kinda know her.* I said as I turned and tried to decide. *She did help me out once, so I guess that I have to help her out, but I don't know what she did to upset the Pidgey. . .*  
  
*Then lets ask them.* Said Flower as she stepped out from the brush.  
  
*What are you doing?* I asked.  
  
*Excuse me.* She started. *What did that human do to make you mad?*  
  
*What.* Squawked one of the Pidgey. *Oh, she was making a lot of noise so we decided to quite her down.*  
  
*Thank you.* Replied Flower as she came up to me. *I guess you can help her, since she really didn't do anything.*  
  
*Yeah.* I replied as I came out of the bush. I wasn't really sure if I should. The Pidgeys would get bored of chasing her after awhile, and then of course what if she decided to capture us. Then again, I did love her, and if she found out that I hadn't helped her when I was turned back to normal she would probably hurt me. *Sorry.* I said to the Pidgeys as I used a Thunder Shock on them. The all fluttered away not wanting to get shocked again.  
  
"Thank you!" Yelled out Brandi. "Thank you so much. Those Pidgey just started chasing me and I didn't know what to do and the-" Brandi was cut off as she was hit with a Thunder Shock.  
  
*Why did you do that?* I asked Flower as I turned to her. She had shocked Brandi.  
  
*She was being a little annoying.* She started. *Maybe we shouldn't of helped her in the first place.* She finished, going back into the brush.  
  
*Now what should I do?* I wondered as I looked at the unconscious Brandi. I couldn't just leave her there, but then again I couldn't really move her either. *Maybe I could splash some water on her face. That always seems to work on unconscious people.* I said as I started towards the pond. *But then again.* I stopped. *How am I gonna get enough water from the pond to her for it to me enough?* I asked aloud. The thought of making hundreds of trips back in forth just to get a few drops of water on her face wasn't sounding to good.  
  
*What are you doing?* I heard Flower asking.  
  
*Um.* I started. *Nothing I guess.* I said as I went back towards the bush.  
  
*I guess I should go get some more berries.* Said Flower as she came out of the brush. *Those that we have left won't last us long.*  
  
*I guess I'll stay with her.* I said. *Besides, there isn't really any need for us both to go.*  
  
*Ok.* Replied Flower as she hurried off. Me and Brandi where alone.  
  
*This sucks.* I said as I laid down. I looked over to Brandi for a reply, but she was still unconscious. *If only none of this had ever happened.* I sighed.  
  
"I wander what had those Pidgey so upset?" I heard someone asking from behind a bush.  
  
"I don't know." Replied another voice. "Maybe they where scared off by something?"  
  
"Not likely." Said the first as he came through the bushes. "Hey! Are you alright?" He yelled out when he saw Brandi. "Are you her Pokémon, and did you do this?" He asked.  
  
*Yes.* I said nodding in agreement. *She is my trainer. But I didn't shock her.*  
  
"So another Pikachu did it." Said the second. Great someone who can understand me.  
  
*Yup.* I replied. *And it ran off in that direction.* I said pointing in the opposite direction Flower had went in. *I would of went after it but I didn't want anything to happen to her.*  
  
"I guess that's a good thing it did." Said the first. "I heard that Team Rocket Grunts sometimes hang out around here."  
  
"Yeah." Replied the second. "Well, you make sure that no one steals her other Pokémon."  
  
*I will.* I replied as the two walked off. *That was a little strange.*  
  
*What was strange?* I heard Flower saying as she came out from behind some bushes.  
  
*Oh.* I started. *These two humans thought that I belonged to her.*  
  
*They did?* She asked. *What did you tell them?*  
  
*That I did.* I started. *But only so they wouldn't capture me.*  
  
*That's ok.* She said. *It doesn't really matter anyway.*  
  
"What happened?" I heard Brandi groan from behind me as she sat up.  
  
*Uh oh.* I said as I turned to face her. *Stay calm.*  
  
"Why did you shock me!" She yelled out. Jumping to her feet.  
  
*It wasn't me.* I pleaded. *It was. . .* I stopped. Flower was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"And your that little Pikachu that I helped a few days ago too." She said as she reached into her backpack. "So just for that I'm gonna capture you, and this time keep you." She said as she expanded the Pokéball.  
  
*Oh crap!* I yelled out as I jumped back towards the bushes. I was too slow. I tried my hardest to fight my way out of the Pokéball, but I failed.  
  
"Alright! I got a-" I heard Brandi yell out before her voice stopped. All sound for that matter had stopped. The world inside the Pokéball brightened for a moment and I felt an odd sensation before everything seemed to go back to normal. Maybe this is what it's like to go to the PC.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner and be longer. 


	16. A New Friend

Chapter 15  
A New Friend.  
  
  
I'm not sure how long I was in the PC. Most of the time when I was in a Pokéball I could here things going on outside of it which gave me the general time. This time it was different, however, as no sound was coming into my little prison. When I was finally withdrawn and sent out it was dark outside. I looked around the area to realize that I hadn't ever been here before.  
  
*Where am I?* I asked looking around.  
  
"Hello." I heard Brandi's voice saying from behind me. "Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you."  
  
*I'm sorry.* I apologized as I turned to look at her. That's odd. The only time I had ever apologized to Brandi for anything was when I had walked in on her when she had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Ok then like I was saying." She started again. "I don't want you to shock me anymore. You've shocked me twice and it didn't feel too good. So please don't do it again."  
  
*I won't.* I promised. That's even odder. The only time I had ever promised Brandi anything was back at the shower incident. Maybe it's because of the way I feel for her.  
  
"Ok then." She started as she reached into her backpack. "I'm gonna suppose you said you won't. Now return." She ended as she sent me back into the Pokéball.  
  
*Not the Pokéball!* I cringed as I was absorbed into it. I tried to fight to get myself free again, but like last time I failed. I began to think this wasn't an ordinary Pokéball.  
  
"I guess spending that money on these Ultraballs was I good idea." I head Brandi say from outside. "But I only got two and I wasted one on that Pikachu."  
  
Great, she thinks I'm a waste of money.  
  
"I wonder." I heard her say again. "Maybe it would work. Go Pikachu!" She yelled out.  
  
*What have you got planed?* I asked as I materialized on the ground.  
  
"Lets see if this works." She said reaching into her backpack. "Go Pokéball!" She yelled out sending the Pokéball towards me. It only took me a few seconds to free myself from it after I was pulled into it.  
  
*That was, fun.* I said as I looked at the disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Darn it." She said as she sat down. "I guess I'll have to keep it in the other one."  
  
*Don't worry.* I said as I came up next to her and patted her hand. *I'll just stay out of the Pokéball all together.*  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked as she began patting me on the head. "Are you hungry or do you think I'm crazy or something?" She asked as she started to scratch behind my ears.  
  
*I…* I stopped. Her scratching behind my ears caused me to relax. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I really liked that.  
  
"Oh well." She said as she stood and grabbed the Ultraball.  
  
*Wait.* I pleaded. *Please don't send me back in that thing. And why did you stop scratching behind my ears?* I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked. "Don't you want to go back into your Pokéball." I shook my head no. "Oh. Well that's good." She finished by putting the Ultraball back in her backpack.  
  
*I see your cheap as always.* I said in a cheerful sounding voice.  
  
"Uh." Brandi thought for a moment. "Right. Well I had better get to bed so I hope that you brought a sleeping bag or something with you because your not using mine." She ended, rolling her sleeping bag over the ground and setting down.  
  
*What?* I asked as I came up to her. *I see your also as mean as ever.*  
  
"Oh alright." She said as she got back up. "I guess you can use this one. It belonged to. . ." She stopped and looked away. Sadness had crept into her voice. ". . .to a friend. But I guess that I could let you use it."  
  
*Don't worry.* I said as I watched her unroll the sleeping bag. *I'm the friend and it's owner. But until I get this reversed you might never know.*  
  
"Well there you go." She said as she finished setting the bag up. "Well goodnight."  
  
I walked over to the sleeping bag and watched her get into hers. I waited a few minutes until I heard her softly snoring before I dragged my sleeping bag over next to hers. *Don't worry Brandi.* I said as I crawled into the sleeping bag. *You know I will always be here.* After a few minutes of listening to the sounds of the forest I too drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
I awoke the next morning to something hard and heavy landing on me. My first thought was that there was a wild Pokémon out there. That is until I remembered something about Brandi, she sometimes moves around in her sleep. The only thing that really caused me to remember this was the soft sounding of snoring coming from just above me. Brandi was now using me as a pillow.  
  
I struggled to move myself from being a pillow. Unfortunately every time I would move the slightest inch she would move her head again. *Please get off!* I begged, as it was starting to get a little hard to breathe. And as if she heard me the weight of her head was removed from me, only to be replaced my even more weight. The faint heartbeat that I could now hear told me that she was now laying right on top of me.  
  
*Brandi get off!* I yelled out. I could feel her weight slowly crushing me. *Get off please!* I yelled again. I had to do something and fast. The only thing that came to mind was to use a Thunder Shock on her and hope that that woke her up. *Brandi get off before I have to shock you!* I tried one last time, she didn't budge. *Brandi!* I yelled out again before I used a light Thunder Shock on her.  
  
"Ah!" Yelled out Brandi as she was awoken from her sleep by an electrical shock. "I thought I told you. . ." She stopped when she looked down at the bag. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said as she unzipped the bag and lifted me up. "I didn't mean to hit you or anything, really. And besides why did you move over here anyway?"  
  
*Uh.* I started, trying to think of something to say. *I got scared of being off alone.*  
  
"Well whatever the reason you should be more careful next time." She replied as she sat me down on the ground and started to roll her sleeping bag up.  
  
I started doing the same to my sleeping bag, but I encountered a few problems. The main one was the fact that I was just a little over a foot tall. *Just a little bit more.* I said as I had rolled the bag up over half way, then the worst thing that could happen happened. The sleeping bag started unrolling and soon I was covered by it again.  
  
"I think you need some help there." I heard Brandi laugh. I crawled out from under the bag and glared up at her but said nothing. "Here." She said as she rolled the bag up.  
  
*You're my hero.* I said sarcastically. That's when I remembered she couldn't understand what I was saying. *Wait, you can't even understand me. This could have advantages.*  
  
"Well then." She said as she put the two sleeping bags away. "I guess you had better go back into your Pokéball."  
  
*No.* I said as I ran up to her. *Please don't make me go into that thing, and besides you know I have a slight fear of the dark.* I pleaded.  
  
"So you still don't want to go in it?" She asked. I nodded. "Ok then. But you'll have to stay out of trouble, don't try and run away, win lots of battles, and find food for us. If you can do all of that then I'll let you stay out of your Pokéball."  
  
I stood there for a second, thinking about what she had asked me to do. *You want me to do all that for you.* I said as I started to laugh. *No way. I wouldn't do stuff like that for you as a human and now that I'm like this I'm especially not going to do stuff like that for you.*  
  
"Fine then." She said as she picked up the Ultraball. "Then you can go back in here."  
  
I stood there for a moment and watched her expand the ball to its full size. That's when a thought came over me, followed by a fear of being trapped. *Wait!* I yelled out begging, while holding my paws up in defeat. *I'll do that stuff for you. Just please don't send me back into that prison. Please, I'll do everything you asked.*  
  
"So." She said again. "I see you've had a change of heart. Are you going to do those things I asked you too?" I nodded. "Alright then lets get going." With that Brandi picked up her backpack and started off.  
  
*Wait for me!* I yelled as I ran up behind her.  
  
"Wait a second." Brandi said as she stopped. I ran right into her. "Maybe you should go and find us some apples or something. I mean we aren't to close to the next city, and I haven't eaten anything since last night."  
  
*What!* I yelled out. *You already want me to go off alone to find you some food!*  
  
"Well." She said. "Don't just stand there. Lead us to some apples or berries or something, or do you want to go back in your Pokéball?" She asked.  
  
*No.* I said, hanging my head low. *I'll go find us some food.*  
  
"I knew you would decide to go." She said as she started off, back the way we had come. "Well come on. I can't find them by myself."  
  
I perked up a little at this. I had thought that she wanted me to go off and get the food by myself, I guess she really was trying to be nice after all.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" I heard her yell out. I quickly ran up to her, ready to sniff out some food if need be.  
  
As we started into the woods I took my first real good look around. It almost reminded me of some woods that me and Brandi camped in near Mount Moon. Although, the thought that I was no getting father away from Flower upset me a little. As we walked I noticed that there wasn't the same amount of activity in the woods like when me and Brandi first went through it.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Brandi asked as she noticed me looking around. I shook my head no. "Well then look harder."  
  
*Why don't you look?* I asked her. She Ignored me thinking I was saying ok or something like that. *Sometimes I wish you could understand me.*  
  
I started to get even more nervous as we continued through the woods. We had been walking for over five minutes and hadn't come across any sign of food or any wild Pokémon. Then, finally, my nose picked up a familiar smell. It was the smell of apples! I was so excited, not only had I found food but I would also get to eat. I tried my hardest to retain my excitement so I could calmly tell Brandi which direction they where in.  
  
*Apples apples apples!* I yelled out. My excitement getting the best of me. *Come on this way!* I yelled again taking off in the direction of the smell.  
  
"Wait up!" I heard Brandi yelling out as she ran after me. "Slow down or I'll send you back into your Pokéball!" She threatened. I slowed down and waited for her.  
  
As we got closer the smell of apples started to fill the forest, even Brandi could now smell the scent of them as we got closer. When we where very closer Brandi stopped, after she told me to and gave me an 'or else' look, I too stopped.  
  
"It's coming from behind these bushes." Brandi whispered, I'm not sure if it was to me or just to herself but I nodded anyway. "I wonder why it's so strong?" She asked as she looked out from the bushes to see what was emitting the smell, I too took the chance to look.  
  
When I saw a person setting on the ground I got disappointed, because that meant that she had been wearing some perfume. But still the smell was enough to make my mouth water and stomach growl. I slowly walked out from the bushes just to make sure she didn't have any food.  
  
"A Pikachu!" The girl jumped up and shouted when she saw me. "I didn't think there where any around here."  
  
"Dangit Pikachu, get back here!" Brandi yelled as she came out of the bushes after me. I ignored her, focusing on where the apple smell was coming from.  
  
"Wha!" Yelled out the girl in surprise as Brandi came stumbling from the bushes. "Oh, does this Pikachu belong to you?" She finally asked after a few seconds.  
  
"Yes it does." Brandi said. "I'm sorry that we disturbed you."  
  
*I'm not really too sorry.* I said as I finally pinpointed the location of the apple smell. It was coming from a small basket.  
  
"What are you looking for little fella?" Asked the girl as she say me go over to the basket.  
  
"Probably looking for whatever is causing there to be such a strong smell of apples." Brandi said as she walked over and lifted me up, moving me well out of the reach of the basket. "By the way. Where is that smell coming from?" Asked Brandi.  
  
"Oh that." She said as she lifted up the basket. "I brought an apple pie with me from home." She continued as she revealed the contents of the basket. I could feel my mouth watering as I stared at the pie.  
  
"A whole pie!" Yelled out Brandi excitedly. "You wouldn't mind sharing any with us would you?"  
  
"Well." Said the girl as she went into deep thought over the question. "I guess. But only if you can beat me in a Pokémon battle!" She finally yelled out.  
  
"Your on!" Yelled Brandi almost immediately afterwards. "How many on how many?" She asked.  
  
"How bout a three on three." Said the girl as she readied her first Pokémon. "If that's ok with you."  
  
"It's perfectly fine with me." Replied Brandi as she too readied her first Pokémon. I was just glad that it wasn't going to be me.  
  
"Wait a sec." Said the girl. "First what's your name? Mine's Lena."  
  
"Oh." Replied Brandi. "Mine's Brandi. And nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Replied Lena. "Now lets battle. Go Ninetales!"  
  
*I'm ready.* Replied the calm voice of the Ninetales as she materialized on the ground.  
  
"A Ninetales." Brandi said, thinking of which Pokémon she would use. "Ok then. Go Wartortle!"  
  
*Lets rock.* Replied Wartortle as he came out from his Pokéball. I was a little mad at Brandi because Wartortle had been my Pokémon. But I won't yell at her for it until after I become human again.  
  
"Ninetales use your Quick Attack!" Yelled Lena. "Dodge it and use Bubble beam Wartortle!" Yelled Brandi almost immediately after.  
  
The Ninetales rushed in and hit Wartortle dead on. Wartortle stumbled a little but managed to stay on his feet. Before Ninetales had time to get away Wartortle released a beam of bubbles. I watched as Ninetales slowed and started taking damage from the attack.  
  
"Now Wartortle finish it with your best Water Gun attack!" Brandi yelled out. "No! Ninetales try and dodge it!" Lena yelled.  
  
Ninetales didn't stand a chance. The bubbles had done to much damage and slowed her down too much. The Water Gun attack made her faint. I felt a cringe of regret go through me when Ninetales yelped out in pain and fell. So many times before I had done the same to other Pokémon with my own.  
  
"No Ninetales!" Yelled out Lena as she recalled Ninetales. "Fine then. Fight water with water. Go Vaporeon!"  
  
*Lets rock.* Said the Vaporeon as she came out of her Pokéball. *This should be fun.* She said again after seeing Wartortle.  
  
*So it shall.* Replied Wartortle.  
  
"Wartortle use Bubble beam!" Yelled Brandi. "Vaporeon use Quick Attack then Bite!" Yelled Lena at the same time.  
  
Wartortle sent out a stream of bubbles but Vaporeon was too fast. With her Quick Attack she get inside Wartortles defenses and hit him hard, delivering a Bite immediately after. Wartortle struggled to keep himself up right and succeeded, barely.  
  
*Your stronger than I thought.* Said the Vaporeon when she saw Wartortle still standing.  
  
"Use another Quick Attack then Bite! Lets finish this!" Yelled out Lena. Brandi didn't even have time to respond before Wartortle was knocked to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Alright then." Replied Brandi. "Wartortle return! Go Pikachu!" She yelled. Pointing a finger towards the Vaporeon.  
  
*Me?* I questioned. Then it hit me, this would probably be an easy fight, Vaporeon was a water type after all. Also I had only seen her use a Quick Attack and Bite which meant she was probably around level 30 something. And I knew that I was probably fairly high level myself. *Sure, why not.* I responded as I went out onto the field.  
  
*Don't be too sure of yourself.* Replied the Vaporeon as I came up to her.  
  
"Pikachu use your Thunder Wave!" Yelled Brandi. "Vaporeon use Attract!" Yelled Lena. Wait! Isn't attract the attack that makes the two Pokémon fall in love!?  
  
*Oh crap!* I yelled as I got ready to send out the most powerful electric attack I could manage. But before I could release the energy I strange feeling came over me. I looked up at the Vaporeon and was transfixed on her. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"Pikachu use a Thunder Bolt on it!" Yelled Brandi. I ignored her, I couldn't take my eyes off of Vaporeon.  
  
*You look so cute.* I said as I continued to stare.  
  
"You Pikachu won't listen to you now." Replied Lena. "It's been infatuated by Vaporeon. So, Vaporeon use your Quick Attack!"  
  
*Now this is just too easy!* Yelled out Vaporeon as she slammed into me with her attack.  
  
*I like it when you attack me like that.* I replied as I picked myself up.  
  
*Your pathetic.* She replied, in her sweat sounding voice.  
  
"You had better return you Pokémon!" Yelled out Lena. "Other wise it'll just stand there and take every hit Vaporeon sends its way."  
  
"Err." Replied Brandi. "Fine then! Return, Pikachu!"  
  
*So long.* Said Vaporeon before I was sent back into the Pokéball. I still couldn't take my mind off of her.  
  
"Ok then!" I heard Brandi yell out. "Go Ivysaur!"  
  
"Vaporeon use Attract again!" Yelled out Lena. "Oh no you don't! Quick Ivysaur use your Razor Leaf!"  
  
Good luck Vaporeon.  
  
"Oh no!" I heard Lena yell out. "Return Vaporeon and go Nidoqueen!  
  
Poor Vaporeon. I hope she's ok.  
  
"Ivysaur use your Razor Leaf!" Yelled out Brandi. "Nidoqueen use Fire Punch!"  
  
"No Ivysaur! This time use Sleep Powder!" Yelled Brandi. "Hit it with another Fire Punch Nidoqueen!"  
  
"Ha! Looks like your last Pokémon is out." I heard Lena say. "I'm not out yet! Return Ivysaur and go Pikachu!"  
  
*Oh crap.* I said as I came out of my Pokéball. Standing a few feet in front of me was the Nidoqueen, and she was huge! Or maybe it was just because I was so small?  
  
"Ok Pikachu, use your Thunder Wave on it!" Ordered Brandi. "Nidoqueen use Body Slam!"  
  
I focused my electricity into what I figured would be a Thunder Wave, and let it fly towards the Nidoqueen. It was only after I got hit by her Body Slam did I remember that electric attacks aren't very good against ground types.  
  
"Pikachu, try and get up and use your Quick Attack on it!" I heard Brandi yell out. I tried to pick myself up off the ground, but I failed. I wasn't able to pick myself up and was just barely able to stay conscious.  
  
"Return Nidoqueen." I heard Lena say. "Well you tried your best anyway."  
  
Again I tried to pick myself up off the ground, just to fall back down.  
  
"Yeah." Brandi replied, she sounded sad after losing the match. I couldn't stand to see Brandi so sad. I tried to lift myself off the ground the third time and succeeded to get to all fours. I tried to take a step towards Brandi, but I only fell flat on my face.  
  
"That Pikachu sure does have a lot of spunk." I heard Lena say. "Don't you think you should put it back in its Pokéball?"  
  
"Oh." Brandi said as she reached into her backpack. "I guess your right."  
  
*No, Brandi please.* I managed to get out. I could feel that I was on the verge of unconsciousness. *Please, I know I have enough strength.*  
  
"Go ahead and return it." Lena said. "I'm not gonna try and hurt you or anything."  
  
"I know." Brandi replied. "It's just that I kinda told it that as long as it didn't try to do anything bad I would let it stay out of its Pokéball."  
  
"Ok then." Replied Lena. "Well then, give it this berry. I should heal it some."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Brandi as she went over and got the berry. "Here you go little guy." She said as she gave me the berry. I tasted it a second before finally eating it. I could feel some of my strength returning, it wasn't a lot but at least I would now probably be able to move.  
  
*Thank you.* I said to Lena as I started to get to my feet, and it worked. I could feel even more of my strength returning. I wasn't as much as the potion that I had received before, but it was some.  
  
"Well now that your Pikachu's feeling a little better." Started Lena. "Were you two heading?"  
  
"Oh." Replied Brandi. "Well I was going to Mount Moon for now. Then probably to the next city after that."  
  
"Cool." Was Lena's reply. "Mind if I come along?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Replied Brandi. "Just as long as you share some of that apple pie."  
  
"Ok." Replied Lena with a laugh. "I guess you can have some."  
  
After the meal we set off for Mount Moon. Brandi was happy because now she had someone to talk to. I was happy because I got some apple pie. Lena was happy because. . . Well to tell the truth ever since we meet her she seemed to be happy. I just hope that maybe some of her happiness will infect Brandi. 


End file.
